


My Witch Girl

by PammieCastle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle





	My Witch Girl

Chapter 1

“Okay honey but if you want to come home at any time just call me and i will be right there” my mum fussed as we drove down a long road that was in the middle of a forest.  
“i will be fine” i told her and made sure my hair was neat for my first day at Midnight Academy. I sent in an application form along with my test results and i got in, it's a school that is hundreds of miles away from my mum's house.   
So i will be staying with my Uncle until i finish the school.   
I watched as my mum worried over me some more.  
My mum worries all the time and most of the time it's over nothing, i will be fine at my new school.  
“why on earth do you even want to go, i know you got in with your brains and not a title but I'm still worried, i hear this school is full of very rich Immortals and they might not be so forgiving for you not getting in because of money. It's not uncommon for some rich children to be a bit nasty towards people who are not from their circle” when we approached the grand gates of the Midnight Academy. I felt nervous but no backing out now, i could take this place by storm and the fact i went here will help greatly, mum parked her car next to a limo.  
“all i can see is limos and flashy cars” my mum tutted.  
“I'm going to miss you pumpkin, try and stay safe” she said all tears in her eyes and hugged me bone crushingly tight.  
“your going to crush my ribs” i winced, my mum let go and kissed my cheek, got all blubbery again so she got in the car and drove of.   
I felt sad at seeing my mum drive away but i took a deep breath and faced the school, i dragged my school bag to the front desk to see a Demon woman at the front desk with her hair up in an extravagant bun, she was dressed in black and white she looked stunning. I noticed she had little, dark, Demon horns on the top of her forehead.  
“hello what can i do for you?” asked the Demon woman politely.  
“I'm new here and i want to know where i am going to go?” i asked nervously.  
“okay what is your name?” the Demon woman turned to her computer.  
“Bea Winterberry” i smiled, the Demon woman typed up my name and smiled brightly.  
“welcome to Midnight Academy miss Winterberry, you will be in Dorm seven. The Dorms are your studying house in the Academy it is also a place where you are paired up with a person so you will work on your peoples skills. You will be paired with Corrina Hollow she will be your work partner, don't worry Corrina is a lovely girl she was so excited when she found out she will be having a partner” the Demon woman smiled and gave me a heavy folder.  
“this folder contains every thing you will need to know, any problems come to me other than that, enjoy your self and stay away from Dorm thirteen unless you want to be sent home in a body bag” the Demon woman warned.   
I dragged my self to Dorm seven and walked into see lots of doors that led to rooms filled with books and study material.   
I looked to my right to see a blonde haired girl with light blue eyes, she was standing on the sofa on the right plastering the side of the wall with Ice, she must be a Iceling then.  
“hello my name is Bea” i introduced my self, the girl turned and smiled.  
“Bea Winterberry I'm guessing” she smiled brightly at me.  
“my names Corrina i am so glad to have a work partner, i felt so nervous to be here alone, i hope we can be friends” i smiled.  
“can i ask you some thing Corrina why is it called the Midnight Academy?” i asked.  
“well because this town is protected by sunlight they thought it would be fitting, many Vampires live here, they are very happy by being protected form the harmful rays of sun” i nodded thoughtfully.   
Corrina helped me with my School uniform tie that looked a little droopy.   
The school uniform was a white shirt for the girls, black skirts with a red belt, black shoes and a black tie.  
“let me show you around” Corrina said and linked arms with me and walked with me. Corrina showed me the class rooms and the cafeteria hall, she also showed me all the Dorms.   
Then we came across a dark Dorm with a Gothic style to it, it looked like it cost a fair bit to build.  
“what's that Dorm?” i asked.  
“that's Dorm thirteen it's where the most powerful Immortals stay, mostly Grand dukes and Princes stay there and also some very powerful counts, you can also get in their if you are really smart” Corrina told me.  
“look what we have here fresh blood” spoke a male voice, we both turned around to see a group of guys standing there, you could tell they went to this Academy because they all wore the uniform. Some of them were Scales, some were Vampires and some were very powerful looking Witches.  
“can we help you” i asked.  
“how polite why can't all new girls be like you, your stealing my heart Witch” one of them smirked.  
“what's going on here” spoke a cold cruel voice.   
The gang turned around and froze at the sight, standing there was a tall pale, cruel looking Vampire with his fangs out, he also was wearing the school uniform.  
He was utterly handsome, his hair was jet black and his eyes were stunning but dangerous looking, the kind that could crush some one with one stare.  
“hey Persona how are you doing?” one of the gang members asked nervously, Persona was his name, Persona looked at me then walked over and draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to him.  
“there you are we are going to be late if we don't hurry” Persona tutted me.  
“this is your girl” they trembled.  
“that's right and i don't want you bothering my Witch again or i will tear your lungs out” Persona growled. The gang rushed off not wanting any trouble.  
“see what happens when you stand there looking as innocent as a girl scout” Persona sighed and removed his arm.  
“what's your name anyway?” he asked.  
“it's Bea Winteberry” i told him dumbly, he nodded, turned and walked off to Dorm thirteen.  
“thank you” i said calling after him.  
“looks like some one likes you” Corrina smiled.  
“oh please he hates me, did you see the way he looked at me” Corina only smiled brighter.  
“yes like he wanted to bite you and drain you of your blood” Corrina chuckled.  
“what's that supposed to mean?” i frowned.  
“oh nothing, come on lets get to class, it seems like we have all our classes together” i smiled and went with her to our first class, we sat down together and to my surprise Persona walked in and sat right next to me, Corrina smiled widely at that and gave me a knowing look.  
“Okay class” a deep voice said as a Demon man in a grey suit appeared in front of the class, he had dark brown hair, dark eyes and was reasonably good looking for a teacher.  
“my name is Mr Tarnish i will be your history teacher for the rest of your sorry existence here and for some of you it won't be very long” i noticed a pair of dark horns was on his forehead as he writ his name on the board. The Demon woman who was at the front desk came in and gave Mr Tarnish a few books.  
“you all know my wife known to you all as the pretty Demon at the front desk” Mr Tarnish spoke as Mrs Tarnish smiled brightly at that, i guess that was Mr Tarnish's rough way of flattery. She left after that.  
“most teachers will be kind to you on your first day. I will not, i believe in hard work so i have a half hour long test for you all, it's all pretty basic so if you don't know the answers you shouldn't be here” Mr Tarnish handed out the thick test papers and tipped upside down a huge sand timer.  
“begin” Mr Tarnish spoke and began marking work at his desk.   
I started my work and concentrated on each question, i could feel Persona's presence's through every second of my time in that lesson.   
After the test me and Corrina felt drained and stiff from being sat at the desk for so long, but Persona looked perfect he didn't look the slightest bit tired. Our next class was English, our lesson started just like any other until i felt some thing on my hand.   
I glanced over to see there was nothing there but i could still feel it, it felt like a hand, i started to feel a bit worried because it didn't feel right.   
Persona placed his hand over mine and concentrated on my hand as he squeezed it gently then he let go, the weird feeling was gone. Persona got on with his work as i got on with mine.   
What was that?.   
I didn't like the feeling in my hand, but how did he know and besides i know that feeling, it comes on when some one is trying to cast a bad spell on you.   
My mum told me most spells being put on you without you knowing are bad but what would that spell of done to me. After class Corrina took me to one of the benches and tables outside.  
“it's nice and warm out isn't it, I'm so glad it isn't raining” Corrina smiled.  
“so what was that i saw in class Persona holding your hand” Corrina leaned toward me.  
“it's nothing like that, i think someone was placing a bad spell on me in class” i said worriedly.  
“oh my god that's awful, do you know what spell it was?” Corrina asked.  
“i don't now I've never felt any thing like it” i said as i touched my wrist.  
“so naïve” Persona said behind us, i turned to see him standing near me.  
“that spell would of made your wrist twist around slowly, it would of been very painful if i didn't stop it, lucky for you the person who was doing it feared me” Persona said stiffly.  
“thank you again” Persona looked at me and nodded.  
“now you owe him twice over” Corrina chipped in.  
“i will call upon the debt when i see fit” the Persona walked away.  
“this won't end well” i groaned.  
“we better get back to class” Corrina told me.   
Corrina brought me to a double class of Maths which drained us to no end.   
I went to my locker after class, Corrina left me at my locker to get my books.   
I saw a pack of girls trailing after Persona with a dreamy look in their eyes, but they did stay a safe distance from him. Our last lesson of the day was a P.E lesson, we was just running laps around the school gym, by the time we got changed back into our uniforms both Corrina and myself were so tired.  
“i will meet you at school tomorrow” Corrina said and walked off, i walked through the corridor's until Mr Tarnish stopped me.  
“your friend Persona left his book in class, because i know this is not like him i will let him off, can you give it to him?” Mr Tarnish asked.   
I nodded and held a thick book, i sighed and went to Dorm thirteen, i took a deep breath and rang the bell at the front. No one answered the first or second time, i sighed and turned to leave but Persona walked out of the Dorm like he was in a hurry but stopped when he saw me.  
“Mr Tarnish said you left your book” i said and gave it to him.  
“thank you” Persona spoke then opened his mouth again to speak but got interrupted by a girl walking out of the Dorm.  
“Persona wait . . .” she stopped and saw me. The girl was Demon and she had short dark hair with dark eyes, pretty girl with a flawless complexion.  
“who is this girl?” she asked glaring.  
“this is Bea” Persona said.   
“so this girl you have known for like a day is more important to you than i am” the Demon girl growled.  
“that's right Jodie” Persona's eyes glowed then with anger.  
“eat sun light” she breathed and walked off.  
“that was harsh” i muttered at Persona's attitude towards the girl called Jodie.  
“you only owe me one now” Persona said to me.  
“what do i have to do to not owe you anything” Persona's eyes narrowed.  
“i am a cruel person by nature so why should i tell you yet, i will see you tomorrow my Bea” Persona said.   
“i don't even know your full name” i looked up at him.  
“Persona Stone” he told me then left.

I left at the end of the day and glanced at my note pad to look at the address again, my Uncle's house shouldn't be too far away.   
I went into town and followed the directions to a dark cottage house that had three floors, my mum told me that she would drop off my bags at my Uncle's house.   
I looked up at the dark knocker on the door, i knocked it twice and waited, soon enough the door opened to reveal my Uncle standing there in a dark suit that was tailored to his body.   
My Uncle loved suits even when we wasn't working, he is a lawyer, a very good one at that, it is very rare he is beaten in the court room.  
“Bea come on in” he smiled warmly at me. I walked into see my light blue suit cases were next to the stairs.  
“i didn't think it was right me unpacking your things so i will leave it up to you, you have never come to stay with me before Bea and your mum was very worried about leaving you here. But there is nothing to worry about you are perfectly safe in my home, your mum told me you wished to speak with me about some thing” my Uncle raised a eye brow at me.  
“yes because i will be staying with you i want to do most of the cleaning, it is only fair” i told him, my Uncle smiled and shook his head.  
“i missed your kind ways Bea” my Uncle hugged me.   
My Uncle brought me up the first flight of stairs to the second door on the right, and opened the door to reveal a medium sized bedroom.   
The bed was dark wood, it had a white and red bed spread on it, a large wardrobe against the wall as well as a desk and office chair  
“i will leave you to get settled” my Uncle told me.  
“a friend will be coming soon to talk with me you are welcome to join our conversations if you like, you are fully welcome to wonder around the house” my Uncle left me to get my things ready. 

I unpacked my bags and put my clothes and uniforms away, once i was all unpacked i got changed into a black top, shorts and trainers. I tied up my hair and went down stairs, the house was very old and it was covered with paintings and beautiful items behind glass. I found my Uncle in the kitchen reading a book, he looked up at me as i came toward him.  
“there was one thing i failed to do when preparing for your stay here was shopping for food, so i will need to get some” my Uncle told me.  
“i can go shopping for you” i offered.  
“your mum told me you was helpful” my Uncle smiled.   
I made a list of things the kitchen needed, it was a long one because it looked like my Uncle rarely ate or drank anything inside the house or used the kitchen very much.   
My Uncle gave me money for the food, i went outside and noticed it was very cloudy and dark.   
Because of the barrier over the school it cover's the whole town, i went to a shop, went through all the isles and got everything on the list except hot chilli sauce. I powered back to my Uncle's house with ten bags in both on my hands, once i got back i heard my Uncle talking in the lounge.   
His friend must be here. I put all the things away and left a note on the kitchen table that i couldn't get hot chilli sauce, i went back out with my bag and my bicycle.   
I went to a herb store and got a few items i need for a spell i am going to do tonight, my mum got me a book for my last birthday on spells for good luck so i am going to cast one tonight for my success at school. At Midnight Academy i need all the help i can get. Plus it couldn't hurt.  
Then i went to a Witches store, i looked around and frowned then i couldn't see what i needed, i went to the counter and a woman smiled at me from over her book.  
“do you have this?” i asked her and pointed at the last this on the list, the woman went out back and came back with a small box.  
“so what is the spell for if you don't mind me asking” the Witch woman asked.  
“it is for good luck for my school work” i told her, she smiled and nodded. When i walked out of the store there was almost no one out except for one or two people, i made my way home again slowly this time to take in the view.   
I love the streets when there is no one about, it's more relaxing and peaceful.  
Then i felt a chill up my back and all of a sudden a blast of energy threw me to the floor, i let go of the bag in surprise and it fell to the floor a couple of feet away.   
There were very few people who would attack while your back is turned, the Immortal race is honourably above every thing else but there are those who would live with the shame of attacking some one while they are unaware.  
I got up to see a Witch gang full of girls standing there.  
“what the hell is this all about?” i asked angrily.  
“a gift from Persona” a Demon girl behind them spoke, it was Jodie.  
One of them pulled me roughly to my feet and held me still with strong magic while the others lashed me with painful magic and their fists. The tenth time they sent me to the ground they disappeared without a trace. If they didn't use a spell to keep me still i would have been fine.  
With a twisted wrist, a painful ankle, swollen lip, cut cheek and a cut eye brow my whole body was hurting bad. The whole time while i was on the ground i couldn't help but think.   
Why would Persona would send someone to do that?.   
Corrina said he liked me and he was nice to me today, my eyes filled with anger, was this that hot and cold thing boys did?. If so i am not liking it one little bit, i guess there are some girls out there who like being mistreated but i am not one of them.  
I will show him how cold i can be. I dragged myself up into a sitting position then i slowly got up picked up my bag and limped home.   
I opened the front door and i heard my Uncle call me into the lounge, once i limped to the lounge i saw my Uncle sitting down playing poker with another man.  
“this is Frank” my Uncle said and looked at me.  
“what the hell happened?” my Uncle thundered and came over to me.  
“your mum is going to hit the roof when she finds out” my Uncle inspected me once he said good bye to his friend.  
“you didn't have to stop your game for me” i told him.   
My Uncle ignored me and dabbed my cuts with wet cotton wool, then turned his attention to my wrist and put a small bandage around it.  
“how dare they harm you, your a half Immortal you're still very vulnerable” he growled under his breath.   
“your lip should be better in the morning so should your ankle but your body will hurt a little, you may have some bumps and bruises” he explained, i had dinner then went to bed.   
I cast my spell that night and got into bed.   
I closed my eyes and thought about every thing that happened today.   
I arrive at the privet and less than friendly school, i get a friend, then i meet Persona and at the end of the day i get beaten up by girls who were sent by Persona. I am so dizzy and not just from the beating but from all the confusion of the day. That night luckily i had a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 2

My Uncle made me breakfast and then he drank some coffee and read through some paper work. I asked him what the case was about at first he didn't tell me but then he said a woman was supposable killed by her husband. He said the husband thinks his own brother killed her!.   
I don't think i could stand being a lawyer, having the justice of others in my hands it would be too much power and i hated that amount of power. Speaking of power most of the pain had gone, my lip was better and my cuts were not as noticeable but my wrist was still bad and my body was bruised. But to my luck i had no P.E today, my Uncle drove me to school and i met up with Corrina and told her about last night.  
“if Persona did that then i misunderstood him, i thought he liked you” Corrina shook her head.  
“no harm done, well not emotionally anyway, come on lets get to class” we got to class and Persona was there, he looked up at me his face turned to pure hate.  
“what is he so angry about?” i asked Corrina.  
“he is probably mad that they didn't finish the job” Corrina said disgusted.  
“okay class today is maths so get to the work on the board” our substitute teacher said, i smiled cause maths was a good subject for me. I put my head down and did my work, i knew Persona's eyes were on me i could feel it.   
After our first set of lessons i sat in our Dorm room with my books, i started to read up on my history when a Werewolf girl came to me and told me some one was asking for me at the Dorm door, i sighed and walked outside to see Persona standing there.  
“what are you doing here?” i asked him in a miffed tone.  
“what happened to you” his voice sounded colder as he looked over my bruised hands.  
“as if you don't know, it's one thing to send Jodie and her gang of Witches to hold me still with magic and beat me, but it is quite another thing to lie about it” i snapped at him, he appeared in front of me, glaring at me.  
“i vow that i didn't know Jodie did that to you nor did i send her, why she did that is another question” i sighed and shook my head.  
“Persona you are really lucky your good looking cause you are dumb, Jodie did it because she is jealous, she obviously likes you and she saw me as competition so she warned me off” Persona smiled warmly at me.  
“you think i am good looking?” Persona asked with a boyish grin on his face.  
“Persona you know as well as your fan girls know that you are disgustingly handsome it makes the others boys here feel inadequate” Persona's eyes widened at me as i spoke.  
“i will be walking you to class” Persona told me, Persona walked beside me the whole way never taking his eyes off me. Persona sat beside me and got me started on my work, with his help my work didn't look so hard.  
“after class i want you to tell me everything that she did okay” i nodded dumbly, after class Persona took me to a bench so we could talk quietly.  
“lets start with what parts of you got hurt” Persona's eyes blazed at me as he waited patiently.  
“well my eye brow, my cheek, my ankle, my wrist. My lip is feeling better but there are bruises all over my body, my Uncle flipped when he saw me” i told him, remembering the look on my Uncle's face.  
“which wrist?” Persona asked me.  
“my left” Persona held my wrist gently and pulled up my sleeve to see a bandage, Persona's eyes ran over my bruised wrist.  
“is this what your rest of your body is liked?” Persona asked tracing the bruises.  
“my arms got the less of the bruises” Persona looked up at me with a intense look.  
“you mean it gets worse” his voice went ice cold, i showed him my shoulder and he froze at the dark purple bruises.  
“i will never forgive her for this disgraceful act” Persona snarled.  
“I'm not too pleased with her myself” Persona ran a finger of my bandaged wrist, the feeling was muffled by the bandage but i still felt it.  
“describe to me the other girls that were there?” Persona asked, i told him what they looked like and what they was wearing and by the look on his face he knew who they were.  
“on our next break i want you to come with me” Persona told me firmly, history was next.  
“so what did Persona say?” Corrina asked me.  
“well apparently he knew nothing about it, it's just Jodie being jealous” i smiled weakly.  
“that disgrace of a girl” Corrina gasped.   
“i would love to give her frost bite” Corrina hissed.  
“can you even get frost bite?” i asked her.  
“if it's insanely cold i think i can” Corrina frowned to her self.  
In my history lesson i think i did well, yes i most certainly think i did. Our next lesson was another history lesson where we had to debate about the pro and cons of wars. Straight after class Persona took my hand and looked like hell froze over, he took me to Dorm Thirteen, we walked through a corridor and walked over to a good looking Demon boy who looked the same age as Persona.  
“Quinn where is Jodie?” Persona asked.  
“i think she is wandering around with her friends” Quinn's eyes swept over me.  
“who is the beauty?” Quinn asked smoothly.  
“mine” Persona said firmly.  
“fair enough don't let the Witch slip through your fingers or she is fair game to every one else” Quinn warned him.  
“i will bare that in mind” Persona replied and left the Dorm with me as we did we saw Jodie standing around some friends.  
“Stay here” Persona said. He walked up to her as he did Jodie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he took her out of sight, five minutes later Persona came back to me.  
“Jodie has dishonoured her self and for now you will be under my care, just because Jodie got warded off doesn't mean no one else won't take a crack at you” Persona lifted his chin up.  
“what does that mean?” i asked him.  
“it means Bea, that from now on you will have me to answer to when some one bothers you and in return for my kindness i need you to stay close to me. You are fascinating for a Witch” Persona chucked my chin.  
“you are very domineering aren't you” i looked up at him.  
“it's my nature” Persona looked at me with a unreadable look in his eyes, just then my mobile started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D and my heart went cold, it was Cameron.  
“who is it?” Persona asked.  
“it's Cameron” i spoke softly.  
“and who is he?” Persona looked at me.  
“Cameron was i boy i had liked a little back in my home town, once i told him i liked him he turned his back on me and stopped being kind to me” i said sadly.  
“sorry i am burdening you like this” i sniffed and walked to class.   
Why was he calling me?, what did he even want?, he made his views very clear. I felt sad and down for the rest of the day, i went from class to class but Cameron was in my mind.   
At the end of the day i picked up my bags and walked out of the building, a hand caught mine, i looked up to see Persona with intense emotion in his eyes.  
“what creature was this Cameron?” Persona's fangs were out and he didn't look pleased.  
“a Demon” i answered.  
“he was foolish” Persona spoke and walked me to a wooded area so we could talk.  
“did you love your Demon boy?” Persona asked in a frosty voice.  
“i don't know, i know i had feelings for him and i know it filled me with happiness just being around him. I think i liked him, well enough so it hurt when he decided that Werewolf girl was better than me” i said angrily.  
After Cameron shunned me after i told him i liked him he not only turned nasty, he started going out with a girl just to rub it in.  
“he isn't worth your affection” Persona spat.  
“pathetic Demon he deserves his spine ripped out for even thinking he could find better than you” it made me feel warm inside hearing him say that.  
“how long have you known him?” Persona sat down and untied his school tie.  
“three years” i sat beside him and sighed.  
“your Demon boy doesn't sound that great, why did you like him so much?” Persona asked.  
“he was kind to me and he protected me from every one else, after two days of knowing him i started to like him. My dad said i fall for people too quickly, but what's wrong with that it just means i trust people” Persona nodded.  
“do you know what really hurts the most, he didn't even say good bye when i told him i was coming here, like the three years i knew him meant nothing to him” my heart wrenched at the last memory of him.  
“why can't i just find some one that can protect me and look after me?, why is it that the second i tell them i like them they throw my feelings back in my face. I don't like being not good enough, always finishing last at every thing, i just want to be some thing special. Do you know what i mean?” i asked and turned to see Persona had gone. He must of gotten tired of hearing me whine, i swallowed the lump in my throat and went home.   
I did the washing up once i got in, my Uncle wasn't back yet and by the note be left me he would be out for a while. I went up stairs and did my homework, my Uncle knocked on my door and i allowed him to come in.  
“i will be home late tonight okay, a client is being stubborn” i smiled at him.  
“see you later” my Uncle said and left.   
I got changed and checked on my bruises, they hadn't changed, i got dressed and made my way down stairs.   
I ate some thing, sat in the lounge and began to read a romantic book about a Demon and a Witch, the phone rang but i didn't pick it up it was my Uncle's house not mine it would have been rude if i did.   
I put a folded piece of paper to mark my page as i began to think about Cameron. I missed him, his eyes caramel, his laugh, his small little ways like when he got angry his fingers twitched, i miss those twitching fingers.   
But what i missed the most was the familiarity about some one I've known for a while. I went down to the river right next to my Uncle's house and sat down next to it, looking at my reflection in the river.  
So no guy wants me, So what's wrong with me?.   
Okay I'm not as cute as the other girls and i don't like fighting and i whine a little but who doesn't. I looked at my face in the rippling water, okay so my blonde hair isn't as shiny as i would of hoped and my green eyes don't sparkle a lot. Maybe my skin isn't extra soft but still what about my personality.   
I guess i am very shy when it comes to guys but i can't help it and i am too trusting but what's wrong with that, it was only then i realised i was just digging my self a hole of depression.   
I smiled as i thought of Persona, he has nice eyes and i love his pearly white teeth and his minty breath. I writ his name in the dirt with a stick and smiled, even his name is nice.   
Maybe i can have secret feelings for Persona, just little ones of course, but it would be nice to have that nice feeling again and this time i wont sink too deep into it. I went back home to hear voices in the lounge, my Uncle was sitting in the lounge with Persona.  
“speak of the devil, we was just talking about you” my Uncle smiled warmly.  
“Persona tells me he is a class mate of yours” i smiled politely and nodded.  
“you have good taste in friends, Persona is a fine young man” my Uncle spoke proudly.  
“i will leave you two to talk” my Uncle winked at me and left.  
“i came to apologise about leaving you on your own it was not honourable of me to leave like that” Persona said looking down at his hands.  
“it is okay, i shouldn't of told you all of that about Cameron, we only just met and you don't need that kind of baggage on you” i sat down.  
“it isn't that, it's that i didn't like hearing you talk about him, it made me want to kill him i had to leave” Persona looked up at me.  
“that Demon doesn't know what he has coming to him” he growled, i smiled warmly and i went over to him.  
“thank you, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me” i smiled.  
“let me make you a drink, come on” i said and led him into the kitchen.  
“so what would you like?” i asked.  
“water is fine” Persona told me, i got him a glass of water.  
“so tell me is this Cameron the first person you have developed feelings for?” Persona asked.  
“well i fell in love with a character in a story once” i blushed lightly.  
“oh really who was he?” Persona smiled slyly.  
“it was a Vampire prince” i told him.  
“got a thing for Vampires” Persona grinned showing his fangs.  
“not exactly, i just loved him because he was brave” i smiled.  
“he must be quiet a hero if he makes you smile like that” Persona chuckled.  
“i think it's adorable that you fell in love with a character” i laughed and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.  
“so tell me why do you live with your Uncle?” Persona asked.  
“well i wanted to get into Midnight Academy so much i asked to live with my Uncle, my mum was sad to see me off on my own. She still sees me as a child, she owns her own Coffee shop and my dad is a ballroom dance teacher” i smiled.  
“a Father makes a huge impact on a young girls life, one thing can make or break her” Persona murmured.  
“what about your family?” i asked.  
“my parents are happily married and they too are into ballroom dancing, i live near by” Persona smiled at me.  
“so do you know how to dance?” i asked him.  
“yes, would you care to dance?” Persona offered.  
“i don't know how to dance” i blushed.  
“your Father never taught you?” Persona asked.  
“dancing always makes me very tired, every time he tried i fell asleep” i explained.  
“i will teach you” Persona took my hand and placed his hand on my waist.  
“okay relax” Persona whispered, hearing his voice in such a low tone made me tense even more.  
“relax” Persona chuckled.  
“it's hard” i moaned, Persona shook his head and held me close.  
“relax Bea I've got you” my eye lids became heavy as we began to dance, i rested my cheek on his shoulder.  
“one, two, three, one, two, three, you wasn't joking about the tired thing was you?” Persona laughed warmly.  
“your impossible to teach” Persona chuckled, all i could do is nod lazily, Persona took me to my room and put me under my cover's.  
“sweet dreams Bea” i whimpered in protest of his leaving, i didn't want him to leave, it was so relaxing when he was near.  
“i will see you at school tomorrow, no longer dream of spineless Cameron” Persona spoke and i just fell asleep.

I walked through the empty corridor's of my school and came to my locker as i opened it i saw a heart shaped piece of paper inside. I picked it up to read the words “come to Dorm thirteen”, i smiled brightly and made my way to Dorm thirteen there was nobody about. I went into Dorm thirteen to see Persona standing at the end of the corridor, i went over to him to see his eyes were warm and he was smiling at me.  
“hi” i spoke shyly.  
“hello” in a instant Persona's eyes turned black, his hair went spiky, his mouth opened to see pointy teeth and fangs as he lunged at me.

I woke up violently and sat up fast, i looked at the clock on my bedside table to see it was four am in the morning. Stupid Bea it's a dream. I relaxed and went back to sleep, into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 3

The next morning my Uncle had made me a big breakfast cause i missed out on dinner last night. I ate my bacon as i thought about the dream i had last night, what even happens in Dorm thirteen anyway?. I know it is full of powerful Immortals but is that it?, is that all that is so special about it?.  
My Uncle was dressed in one of his fine suits, i noticed he ate scrambled eggs on toast every morning with coffee. I ate my toast as i thought about Persona some more. For a male teenager Persona is very kind to me, the rest of them are nasty and sarcastic, i grabbed my bag and left for school thinking of Persona. Persona was standing at the school gates, his eyes washed over me and smiled lightly at me.  
“your early” Persona said.  
“I'm always early, what are you doing here?” i asked.  
“i thought it was for the best, last time you walked around on your own you were attacked” Persona replied as he ran his fingers through his black glossy hair. Wow he really is the most handsome boy i have ever met.  
He led me to our first class, as we sat down a group of Vampires gathered around us.  
“hey Persona what are you doing after school?” one of the vamp boys asked.  
“i have no plans why?” Persona asked as he laid his deadly eyes on them.  
“we are going to gather at the clock tower and hang out so why don't you bring your Witch girl and tag along” i shared a glance with Persona.  
“i don't think so, it's still early for Bea and i” Persona spoke in a chilly voice. Once the Vampires backed off and walked away i relaxed a little.  
“i apologise for making the decision for you, i just can't stand them” Persona said rubbing his forehead.  
“i didn't want to go with them anyway i don't like hanging out with a crowd of people it's boring and useless. I would much rather sit down and read a good book than spend hours standing in the cold and rain talking about nothing, listening to mind numbing music and hearing them mumble about sports” i told him.  
“i couldn't agree more” Persona smiled at me earning him a smile from me. Persona helped me with my work in that lesson as well as my next lesson too.  
“so tell me have you ever done this for a girl before?” i asked referring to him protecting me as we walked out of class.  
“no i haven't, most people i meet aren't even worth my time and energy, i leave it up to my instincts to decide if they are any good or not and my instincts are always right” Persona told me, i smiled at that.  
“what are you smiling about?” Persona asked me.  
“that's exactly what i would of said” i smiled weakly. Persona looked at me in shock.  
“what did you do to Jodie?” i asked him, Persona stopped and looked down at me with his cruel dark eyes.  
“never you mind” Persona bristled.  
“why won't you tell me?” i complained.  
“i would scare you if i told you” i looked up at him and held his hand softly in mine.  
“please tell me” i spoke softly.  
“i don't want to scare you” Persona's voice sounded as if he was struggling, i heard the voices in the corridor turn into loud whispering. I turned and gasped at the sight, Jodie limped into the corridor with scratch marks all over her, her arm was in a sling and her face was bruised up terribly.  
“you did that” i whispered.  
“yes” Persona glared at Jodie.  
“it was a fair fight, i didn't attack her with out warning or anything like that” Persona sniffed.  
“can you teach me how to fight?” i asked brightly, Persona looked at me wide eyed.  
“please if i learn how to defend myself like you i can finally get back at anyone who bothers me” i pleaded.  
“okay after school i will teach you” Persona promised.  
“i am so looking forward to this” i grinned, Persona chuckled and brought me outside, the moonlight shone off of us brightly. I heard the Werewolf's howl at the moon and smiled at the comforting sound.  
“you like Werewolf's?” Persona smiled widely.  
“yes, i have always loved every thing about them” i sighed happily listening to the howls.  
“tonight is a full moon you will hear the howling all night” Persona informed me.  
“i know, it will be so relaxing, people think it's weird that i find it so calming” i said.  
“i think it's unique” he commented, i smiled up at him.  
“where is your friend Corrina?” Persona asked me.  
“i don't know i haven't seen her all day, i hope she isn't sick” Persona took me back to class our next lesson was P.E, i loathed this lesson more than anything else. I changed into my sports shorts and top, i smiled once i saw Corrina in the gym.  
“i didn't see you this morning i was starting to get worried you caught the flu” Corrina smiled at me.  
“I'm sorry i worried you but i met someone, a boy someone. He is the sweetest, he is a Werewolf and he is okay with the whole ice thing so that's good” Corrina told me.  
“that's brilliant what's his name?” i asked.  
“Danny and he is very sweet, he is in the poetry club” Corrina boasted happily.  
“i didn't know we had a poetry club” i frowned.  
“i didn't even know this school had clubs” Corrina laughed.  
“i am happy for you” i smiled lightly at her.  
“we are going on our first date tonight he is taking me to the park so he can read to me the poems he has been making” Corrina fanned herself.  
“he sounds perfect” i complimented.  
“hello Bea” a voice hissed behind me, i turned to see the gang of Vamp boys that was talking to Persona this morning.  
“so i will cut straight to the chase why don't you come with us after school, other girls will be there so you won't uncomfortable” he offered.  
Strange, they wasn't this nice before.  
“sorry me and Persona are doing something tonight” i smiled politely.  
“you and Persona?” Corrina asked.  
“yea, he is going to teach me how to defend myself, i can't wait” the lesson was basket ball the thing I'm worst at. Well I'm bad at every sport it seems the only thing i can do is accidentally hurt some one while playing sports. Once the lessons of the day was done Persona brought me to the park.  
“i want you to punch my stomach” Persona said.  
“why?” i asked frowning.  
“i am curious to see how strong you are” Persona smiled, i nodded.  
“give me your best shot” Persona chuckled, i nodded and swung my fist into his stomach. Persona didn't move, didn't blink or flinch.  
“how was that?” i asked him.  
“you have the punch of a toddler, you have no passion in it, okay this time when you punch me try and get emotion into it” Persona insisted.   
Okay what can i think of to get me all worked up, how about the kids who picked on me when i was little. Nothing. Okay how about Cameron, my vision turned red at the thought of Cameron. I swung at Persona but this time i felt strange and before i could warn him my palm started to glow, my fist shot a bolt of pure power into him once i punched him, sending him flying knocking a tree down. We were lucky the park was empty!.  
“oh my god i am so sorry” i fussed as i went over to him, Persona was on his back still shocked by what happened.  
“I'm terribly sorry” i winced.  
“I'm not, that is the passion you need” Persona grinned boyishly and stood up.  
“i knew you would be the most powerful Witch i have ever met” Persona said. We practised all afternoon. By the time we finished i was aching all over but my bruises were all most gone.  
“let me take you home” Persona noticed how i was hurting so he walked me home.  
“thank you” i said smiling happily.  
“for what?” Persona inquired.  
“for being kind to me on my first day at school, for sticking up for me with Jodie, for teaching me how to defend myself. Just thank you, no one has ever been this nice to me” i sighed happily.  
“you are very much welcome Bea” Persona chuckled.  
“we are almost there, tell me why is it i found you in front of my Dorm with Corrina and a gang of half Immortals?” i smiled lightly.  
No Immortal is just born an Immortal, first they are half Immortal and once their body is strong enough they freeze into Immortality that's if they survive. It varies from person to person how old they become, but i personally haven't heard of anyone who has been frozen over the years of thirty. An Immortal can still be killed, it's just harder.  
“Corrina was showing me around school and she told me about Dorm thirteen, Mrs Tarnish told me to stay away from that Dorm, i was curious about it” i admitted, Persona tutted.  
“little Witches should not be curious about dangerous places” i laughed lightly at that.  
“i may be a little Witch but i also pack quite a punch, I'm just as dangerous as your Dorm” Persona shook his head laughing.  
“is that so” Persona smiled.  
“yes it is so” Persona stopped at my door step.  
“thank you again i will see you at school then” i looked up at him as a loose curl of my hair fell in font of my face, Persona reached over to me and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I couldn't stop my heart from skipping a beat.  
“yes, i will see you at school” Persona rumbled and vanished.   
I smiled and went to my room, i did my Maths homework with little trouble and got changed. I laid on my bed thinking of Persona as i did i grew tired, i shook my self awake not allowing myself to miss dinner again.   
I dragged myself down stairs and made myself dinner. Once i did i took a bath and went back up stairs to bed. I put on a grey night top and shorts and i tucked myself under my covers.

I walked into the school as i heard the soothing sound of Werewolf howls, i sat in my Maths class. But the only one who was in the classroom was me sitting at my desk and Persona sitting against the teachers desk.  
“you know dreams are a way of telling you things” Persona spoke to me.  
“so what is mine telling me?” i asked.  
“i really don't know” Persona smiled and closed his eyes.  
“maybe you like me” Persona offered.  
“i know i like you” as soon as the words came out of my mouth i saw Cameron standing at the class room door.  
“what do you want Demon boy?” Persona sneered.  
“i have come for Bea” Cameron spoke firmly.  
“i don't think so Bea is my Witch” Persona spoke coldly and stood up.  
“as if i would let your fangs get all over her” Cameron spat.  
“too late for that” Persona said nodding towards me, i frowned and looked down to see bite marks all over me, i stood up slowly and looked down at my arms.  
“i will kill you for that” Cameron snapped and lunged at Persona, then everything went black.

Chapter 4

Today i have another history test which was rumoured to be going on for a least an hour or two. I wasn't worried though, i enjoyed history, i went down stairs to see my Uncle talking with a friend of his the one that came round the other day.  
“Okay but all I'm saying is watch your back he has been after you since the big Briggs murder trail last year, he still isn't happy about how you humiliated him” he shook his head.  
“I didn't mean to” my Uncle chuckled.   
My Uncle said good bye and left for work with his friend, he seemed to work every day. I can't help but be so proud of him for working so hard.   
I grabbed my school bag and left for school, once i got there Persona was waiting at the gate, i smiled and walked up to him.  
“waiting for some one special?” i asked.  
“cheeky Witch” Persona shook his head and walked me to my first class, English.  
“okay class, today we are going to learn about one of the most famous humans that ever lived, William Shakespeare this man wrote plays and sonnets. Today we will write our own version of one of his famous sonnets, shall i compare thee to a summers day, it does not have to be perfect it has to show creativity, but first we shall hear his sonnet” Mrs Binding spoke in a thick French accent.  
“Shall i compare thee to a summers day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
rough winds do shake the darling buds of may,  
and summer's lease hath all too short a date;  
sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
and often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
and every fair from fair sometimes declines,  
by chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
but thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'est,  
nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
when in eternal lines to time thou grow'st.  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.” Mrs Binding spoke.  
“now i hope you are all inspired to write your own” our teacher said.  
I began thinking as i looked down at my work book, i thought of good looking boys i have known but they were cruel. I thought of Cameron but i could not even remember why i liked him in the first place, then i thought of Persona and smiled lightly. I writ the date and the subject. I smiled as i began to write, having to stop every few minutes to go over what i written, write more and think up more things to write, once i was finished i read it over one last time.

Hair of darkest midnight that shines like the sun,  
Lips that have been sculpted by the heavens,  
Eyes that are deeper than an ocean and far more mesmerizing than a field of Diamonds,  
A scent that is more potent than that of rose,  
Skin softer than a feather but far more beautiful,  
A voice that is as calming and soothing as a warm summer breeze rustling through the trees.  
A persona that is more mysterious than the dark side of the moon,   
To me honest comparing you to one season alone would be an insult to your beauty and grace.

I smiled at my work, the teacher collected our work and read through what we wrote, the class was given a couple of Shakespeare's sonnets to read.   
I saw Mrs Binding read intently at Persona's and smiled as she ticked it, then she went on to mine. It looked like she read it twice then graded it. I was so nervous i put my true feeling down on my work, maybe i shouldn't of made it obvious it was about Persona i was describing.   
The teacher handed out our work books again, i looked at mine and smiled, she gave me a fantastic grade. After class Persona asked me about my work.  
“so how did you do?” Persona asked me.  
“i think i did very well” i smiled.  
“were you inspired?” his lips curled up at one side to show a wicked grin.  
“yes” i replied cryptically.  
“your short reply says much” Persona teased.  
“did you write about some one specific?” i asked changing the subject.  
“that is a secret Bea, i don't show my romantic side often” i chuckled at that.  
“what's so funny” Persona rose a eye brow.  
“I'm sorry it's just you seem so serious looking and mature i don't peg you as the romantic type” Persona looked at me.  
“i can be romantic if i wanted to, my charms are unrivaled and as for my looks i am stunning by all accounts” Persona spoke proudly.  
“i don't doubt your looks” i told him.  
“if you want to see romantic i will show you if you like” Persona offered.  
“okay then deal, i can't wait to see this” i teased.   
Our next lesson was maths, i powered my way through it and i think i did great, well i hope i did. At break time Persona took me outside and sat me one a bench with him.  
“the moon is bright today” Persona said looking up at the sky.  
“i guess it is” i looked up at the moon as it shone brightly over the Academy, Persona picked a black flower and put it behind my ear.  
“anyone can be romantic if they tried, i am fortunate i am a born romantic, it runs in my family we have been charming ladies since the first in my long line” Persona grinned wickedly.  
“that i can believe” i snorted a laugh.  
“are you romantic?” Persona asked me.  
“i don't know, i am not used to the whole some one liking me thing so i wouldn't know” Persona looked at me for a minute then his eyes sparkled.  
“has no one ever shown interest in you?” Persona rose a eye brow.  
“no one” i said flatly.  
“have you at least had a friend?” i turned my head away, humiliated and shook my head.  
“you must be lonely” Persona looked at the moon.  
“god i must sound so pathetic” i muttered, Persona held my hand.  
“don't say that, you could never be that” Persona murmured, i looked at him but not directly in the the face.  
“your hair is like honey” Persona's fangs lengthened as he moved in closer and took a lock of my hair and kissed it.  
“you smell like nectar” Persona breathed.  
“pretty Witch, with the most sparkling eyes” Persona drew away as he looked at my face.  
“i never feel like this” i spoke shyly as i looked down, Persona put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him, even though i tried to resist i looked at him shyly.  
“Bea . . ” Persona began, just then the bell rang and broke the moment, i shot up, snapping out of it and then i went to class.   
“i saw you and Persona today” Corrina smiled.  
“how is tall, dark and Vampire doing?” Corrina asked.  
“he is doing fine” my mind kept slipping to what Persona said, it was strange to even believe he would be interested with me.   
Persona could have any girl he wants just by crooking his finger, why would he pick me. After school i went back to my house and got changed.   
My Uncle was busy again which i was proud of. Not ten minutes after i got in some one knocked on the door, i went down stairs to see Persona at my door.  
“i have probably scared you at school but i am sorry for my forwardness, are you free tonight?” Persona inquired, Persona looked very serious and business like.  
“you want to go on a date with me?, why?” i spoke softly.  
“because for the first time i am looking at some one and i am not annoyed by them. Normally when a young girl talks to me i find their voice, their very being irritating, but not you” i smiled that he was speaking so honestly to me.  
“where do you want to take me for our date?” i asked.  
“i have tickets to an opera theater i have to go every year for the face of my family but i would enjoy sharing this with you” Persona smiled warmly at me.  
“i don't think i would have anything to wear to some where that grand” i laughed lightly.  
“i am sure that is not true” i raised a eye brow and took him to my wardrobe, Persona looked through it and took out a white dress with pink lines on it.  
“this would suit you just fine” Persona complimented.  
“when is this opera?” i asked.  
“conveniently it is tonight, i know it is a little rushed but i didn't want to sit through it with my cousin gossiping in my ear” Persona's eyes seem to go dead at that thought.  
“pick me up when it's time and i will come with you” i smiled.  
“i will see you soon” Persona smiled and left.   
I smiled and changed into the dress and put a pink scarf around my neck then put on my shoes, i went down stairs and had an early dinner not knowing when he would come. I smiled at the thought going to my first opera, I've always wanted to go to the opera.   
My Uncle came back early and asked why i was all dressed up and i told him.  
“really with who?” my Uncle smiled.  
“Persona” i told him.  
“okay but when you come back i am checking for bite marks” my Uncle told me. I rolled my eyes as my heart skipped a beat once i heard the door bell ring, i went to the door to see Persona was in black clothes and was dressed very smartly.  
“you look beautiful” Persona said to me and took me to a big theater, i held on to Persona's arm as we walked in.  
“i feel so nervous” i confided in him.  
“no need to be you are the most beautiful person here” Persona took me to a privet box on a balcony, Persona sat down with me as i watched people enter the theater.  
The whole place was grand, but the balcony took it to a whole new level.  
It had an expensive flare to it with out making it look over the top, our seats were very comfy and soft like velvet. Persona handed me a piece of card with a beautiful design on it. It had the name of the opera that was playing tonight and a description of what we will be seeing, but it was in a different language.  
“so what is the play about?” i asked.   
I lights went down, Persona put his finger to his perfect lips and turned to the stage. As we began to watch i started to realize very quickly i didn't need to know the language, because the singing and the music spoke to me in a very moving way, i just knew what was happening. I couldn't help but be moved, the singing was so moving it made me cry at least three times through the first half.   
The whole thing was so emotional, i couldn't help it, it pulled at the heart strings. Persona handed me a napkin once tears flowed from my eyes.   
At the end of the show Persona walked me out of the balcony and out of the theater.  
“that was so sad, she died at the end” i sniffed and thought about the characters.  
“your sad about a person who was a fictional character?, you have a very kind nature” Persona took both of my hands.  
“your hands are very cold” Persona commented.  
“my mum always said i was the ice maiden” i smiled lightly, Persona cupped my hands in his and brought them to his lips and blew hot air onto them through his fingers. His hot breath felt nice against my hands, dad used to do this to me when i was little, i smiled at the warm memory.  
“is your hands always this cold?” Persona asked.  
“yes” replied honestly.  
“is your breath always this hot?” i asked.  
“yes” Persona replied honestly, my hands soon turned warm.  
“i better get you home, before you freeze” Persona gave me his jacket, i put it on and wrapped my arms around myself.  
“my jacket is swallowing you up” Persona chuckled at the sight of me in his jacket.  
“how tall are you?” Persona asked.  
“around about five foot three inch's” i told him.  
“your tiny” Persona laughed warmly.  
“i would . . . it's just that i have some low self esteem from the whole Cameron thing, oh god i can't believe i told you that” i winced at my babbling.  
“shhh, pretty things such as kissing is a third or fourth date thing if things go very, very well. A first date requires the utmost respect for a young Witch” Persona took my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles.  
“if i don't get to have many dates with you i want to remember you like this, in the moon light, your eyes are sparkling. You honor me with such a treat” Persona brushed his thumb over my knuckles and bowed to me.  
“sweet dreams little Witch” Persona breathed. My heart skipped a beat and i went inside, i smiled lightly as i got undress for bed. Once i got in bed i thought of Persona.   
He was so charming tonight and so respectful, not once did he try and be too forward. I hugged my pillow happily, moving here was the best idea i have ever had.

Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, my Uncle was out so i stumbled to the phone and answered it, i rubbed my stiff, aching eyes.  
“Bea is that you?” asked a familiar voice. It took me a few seconds for my brain to link up the voice to my memory bank.  
It was Cameron!.  
“Cameron how did you get this number?” i asked him still not believing it was him. I was wide awake now.  
“a friend found out for me, Bea i am so sorry i hurt you like that, it was cruel and heartless of me. I want to meet up with you” Cameron said, i felt a twinge of pain in my chest as he spoke to me.  
“Cameron i have moved on from that, besides I'm seeing someone” i bit my lip. Okay i was telling a fib, me and Persona have only been out on one date and it was yesterday.   
But i don't think that counts as seeing someone, maybe it does, but Cameron doesn't have to know that.  
“your dating some one!, who?!” Cameron thundered.  
“Persona Stone” i winced as soon as i said it, maybe i should of made up a name this could come back and bite me but no turning back now.  
“you can't possibly be serious” Cameron snorted.  
“yes i am serious, Persona happens to be one of the brightest most sophisticated, handsome Vampire's i have ever met in my life” i spoke proudly.  
“a Vampire, what are you doing?, i won't stand for this” Cameron ground out.  
“you have no choice” i said and hung up. It rang straight after but i ignored it and got ready for my day, i had breakfast and packed my school bag.   
I walked to school on my own and saw that Persona was not at the school gate, i went to class and Persona was there.   
I sat down and glanced at him from time to time.   
Persona didn't look happy, but to be honest neither was i, i could picture Cameron in my mind right now. I could still remember his dark chocolate hair, his dark demon horns at the top of his forehead and his passion for martial arts.  
“you don't look happy” i commented.  
“Jodie has been on my case again” Persona growled.  
“anything i can do to help?” i asked happily.  
“no” Persona's lips quirked into a smile.  
“so anything new with you?” Persona asked me, my thoughts returned to Cameron.  
“no” i lied, i didn't want Persona knowing he called me just yet, Cameron dampened my morning enough already.  
“thank you for yesterday” i smiled.  
“your welcome” Persona replied. Corrina and i spent the rest of the day together.  
“so how is this thing with Danny doing?” i asked.  
“me and him are sparking off, he is so sweet, yesterday he started to write a poem about me, i haven't read it yet cause he is still working on it but no one has ever put that much effort in for me before” Corrina sighed happily.  
“tomorrow he is going to take me to the park for a romantic picnic” Corrina told me.  
“that sounds nice” i smiled lightly.   
“i saw the way Persona was looking at you, he really seems to like you. It's about time he found some one for his own he always seemed so lonely” Corrina and i went to class. Fight class was next.

“okay lets get pairs to fight together, lets see Bea and Persona up against Jodie and Sasha” our fighting coach told us. Of course this would happen, this day just gets better and better!.   
Persona brought me to the stage as Jodie and her friend Sasha got on stage. Sasha was a pretty red head that sits at the back in my English lesson.  
“put every thing you got into this” Persona told me warmly.  
“Fight” our teacher announced. Jodie's fangs came out slowly, Sasha's Demon horns seemed to become long and sharper.   
Sasha lunged at me as Jodie went against Persona, i rose my palms and pure electricity came out and shocked her onto her knee's.   
Sasha glared and scratched my arms as i whacked her away, Persona made Jodie back up behind Sasha as he fought her. Sasha got up and bit my shoulder.   
I winced as my power's bubbled inside of me, with out thinking about it i imprisoned Sasha's legs in ice so she couldn't move.   
That was the quickest way to defeat her with out harming her badly, besides i liked Sasha she wasn't nasty to anyone. I turned to see how Persona was doing, my heart clenched at what i saw.   
Jodie wrapped her arms around Persona's neck and kissed him straight on the lips, my sight turned red.  
Pure hatred filled me, my hair turned into fire as my eyes turned red, i lunged forward and punched Jodie in the cheek, fire came out of my fist and threw her across the room into a wall. Jodie fell down knocked out, my hair started slowly to turn back to normal and so did my eyes.  
“impressive” the teacher cheered.   
My hair was back to normal once the class ended, i went to my Dorm, my anger was still bubbling. I don't know why i felt the way i did me and Persona have only knew each other for less than a week. I looked into a mirror to see the colour of my eyes were red and my hair was fiery again, i noticed that my nails were claws now. I hated it when my anger showed with my magic, i sat down and tried to calm my hair down by stroking it. I observed how the fire didn't burn me and that it felt slightly cold, a light knock echoed from the door.  
“come in” i said with a light sigh, the door creaked open to display Persona.  
“i came to see if you was okay” Persona shut the door lightly.  
“I'm fine” my voice was cold and i couldn't help it.  
“you don't look fine” Persona came toward me.  
“i understand, now you know how i feel when i first heard of Cameron's name” Persona growled.  
“so you let her do that to punish me” i glared at him.  
“no i didn't expect her to do that to me, i was just as shocked as anyone in that room, i am sorry that she hurt you” Persona held my hand.  
“your little claws are out” Persona commented as he brushed his thumbs over them, he rose his eyes to my face and hair.   
I turned from him but he pulled me back.  
“i don't like it when i look like this” i ground out, Persona stroked my arms.  
“you look beautifully powerful showing me your spirit like this” Persona lifted my chin, i tried to resist but he won.  
“calm down my Witch” Persona spoke so softly and kissed my forehead, my heart skipped a beat as my hair and eyes returned to normal.  
“I'm still angry though” i sighed.  
“so am i” i felt a strange warmth at his words, i single tear fell from my eye. Persona froze and pulled me back to look at my face, his eyes widened in horror.  
“Bea, what's the matter?” Persona asked wiping the tear away, he held me close and stroked my hair.  
“i am so sick of people hurting me, i spent my childhood like that, people hurting me and then even when they get punished for it they do it again, i wish that Jodie would go away and never come back” i cried in to his chest, all my pain over the years i cried. Persona sat down with me in his arms, he rocked me. I wiped my eyes and blushed with embarrassment.  
“I'm sorry i burst out like that, it is a little too soon to hear something like that, but i really am sick of it. I wish i could forget everything bad that has ever happened to me” i looked up at him, his eyes were warm and looking down at me.  
“lets get to class” Persona wiped my tears away and brought me to class.  
“okay students, we have a new student this is Trace” Mr Tarnish spoke.   
I looked up to a handsome and scary looking Vampire, his eyes were dark red with slit pupils. His hair was dark blue which was long and tied up, pale skin and visible fangs.  
“today you will be sitting beside Persona” Mr Tarnish told him.  
“i know Persona, him and i go way back” Trace's voice was smooth and cool, Trace locked his eyes on Persona and sat beside him.  
“hello Trace” Persona spoke in his normal cold way.  
“it's been a very long time since we have seen each other, has it really been Eight years?” Trace asked.  
“Eight years next month” Persona responded frostily.  
“time does fly” Trace grinned showing his deadly fangs, there was murmur's going around the school for the rest of the day about Trace and Persona.  
“i haven't seen Trace in years” Corrina shook her head.  
“who is Trace anyway?” i asked her.  
“Trace is an old friend of Persona's they drifted apart over the years, i hear Trace is a bit of a loose cannon. He was the aggressive one and Persona was the old fashioned, mature one” Trace was more dangerous than Persona?, that is impossible. I walked back to my Dorm as Trace stepped in my way.  
“hello i hear you and my old friend Persona are good friends” Trace hissed.  
“we have only recently met but yes i like to think so” Trace grinned at that.  
“stop bothering Bea” Persona's voice growled behind me.  
“i was only introducing my self” Trace smiled pleasantly.  
“we have to get together some time and catch up” Trace offered as his eyes drifted to me once more.  
“well it can't be tonight i am taking Bea to a restaurant” Persona told him firmly.  
“a pity i was looking so forward to chatting with you” Trace's eyes was still locked on me so i didn't know if he was speaking to me or Persona.  
“which place are you going to?” Trace asked.  
“nothing too fancy just Quinn's” Trace looked back at Persona then smiled.  
“well i hope you both have a lovely dinner, I'll see you later then young one, you too Persona” Trace smiled and walked off.  
“you know you didn't have to lie you could of just told him not tonight” i said.  
“too late now, besides i saw the way he looked at you. I don't want him going anywhere near you and i think it would be better if i kept an eye on you tonight” Persona sneered at the thought of him.  
“i thought you guys were friends?” i asked him.  
“we were until his taste for rage and blood became too much for him” Persona took my hand and led me out of school. It was the end of another day and i was still sensitive about what happened today.   
Persona took me to Quinn's and sat down at a table with me.  
Quinn's was a charming little restaurant, the walls were yellow and the tables were wooden squares. It had a warm feel to it like home.  
There were dozens of pictures on the wall with figurines on shelves.  
“you must be still tired from today so why don't i get us something light and i can take you home” Persona didn't look happy today.  
“you know Persona you can tell me what is wrong i don't scare easily” i spoke firmly.  
“i don't want Trace going near you, i know i have only known you for a short while and we have only been on one date. It may seem forward to you that i have all ready laid a claim on you but i don't care” Persona growled dangerously as his eyes seemed to darken.  
“okay” i replied and looked at the menu, Persona looked at me like a ton of bricks fell on him.  
“I'm not like every other girl i don't get insulted when someone wants to claim, protect me and want to keep me from harm. I am glad that you feel that way, at least i know you care about me” i rested my chin on my hand.  
“good” Persona looked at me, i felt his eyes boring into me.  
“i would of expect you to yell at me and tell me you don't belong to no one and that i have made you feel smothered” Persona shook his head in amazement.  
“not every one has to be so insecure that their insulted by everything, I'm different” i felt a little sad saying that.   
Different was a word i heard a lot I'm not ashamed or anything by it, it's just being different makes you lonely, i love being on my own but i do wish some one would notice me some times.   
A sharp pang in my chest shocked me as i remembered Cameron again, i couldn't help but remember him, but i am not the type to cry about every little thing.   
I am normally very composed about stuff like that, but right now i don't know. Maybe it's because i opened a gate today or that today has been hard but tears began to fill my eyes.  
“I'm sorry” i said and walked out and went to the river near my Uncle's house, i punched a tree hard. What the hell is wrong with me crying all the time like this, Persona must think i am a complete idiot for being soppy, i hate being all weepy.  
“okay, Bea explain, why have you been such a sensitive wire today” Persona swung me around.  
“i don't know, you can call me crazy if you like, but i can't help but have bad thoughts popping up inside of my head. It happens all the time and i can't control it, i can't help but feel sad all the time it keeps coming up inside my head and flashing memories too. I hate being like this” Persona held me against his chest.  
“think about whatever you need to think about, but once your done i will be right hear to listen to you” Persona murmured.  
“i have never cried in front of anyone before, people who cry in front of others just want attention and to be pitied. I don't want any one thinking I'm like those self absorbed wretches” i said honestly.  
“i understand” he spoke softly as he stroked my hair.   
“how can you stand me whining all the time, i would go insane” i sniffed.  
“well this is the first time you've showed your true feeling, i feel very honoured that you would trust me with such a privet part of you. I caught a glimpse of your very soul in your eyes the first time i saw you, when you looked up at me with your big green eyes. I saw innocent eyes, i want to keep them that way for as long as possible” Persona brushed his lips against my forehead.  
“i can't feel my legs” i whispered, Persona chuckled.  
“i have an effect on you Bea, it might be that as you say i am stunning or my dark personality draws you in or it might be because your love for Vampires has drawn you in. Our honour and grace, maybe all of those things, but what i do know is that you are helpless to resist my charms against you. It maybe cruel of me to use whatever i can to have you but i can see in your eyes that you want me to” Persona nuzzled my nose.  
“Persona I'm melting” i blushed as my heart felt like it was melting inside my chest.  
“don't panic, you will get used to it, this feeling must be so new and strange to you” Persona looked deep into my eyes, i was helplessly gazing into his dark eyes.  
“your so warm with me” i muttered to myself.  
“that's because i like you” Persona breathed.  
“you have such a passionate personality, you can burst with your anger or sadness any time you like but for now lets get you home. Have some dinner and get to bed, i promise to read you a bed time story” Persona teased, i nodded with a smile. Persona brought me home.   
I had a pizza dinner, changed and got into my bed. I snuggled up under my covers and yawned.  
“still want that bed time story?” Persona asked, my eyes flew to him sitting in a chair next to my bed.  
“i thought you was joking with me” i mumbled into my pillow.  
“i never joke” Persona tucked a stray curl of my hair behind my ear as his fingers brushed my cheek, i nuzzled my face further into the pillow.  
“okay then, once there was a Vampire and a Witch” Persona grinned wickedly.  
“just like us” i mumbled as i closed my eyes.  
“yes just like us, one morning while the Vampire was out finding his next meal he came across a rare beauty with lovely blonde hair and deep green eyes” i blushed again.  
“your making this all up” i frowned.  
“no it is a true story” Persona insisted.  
“okay then go on then” i said and closed my eyes again.  
“the green eyed beauty was a Witch trying to cast a few spells on fire flies, the Vampire watched her for many nights, then one night he appeared to her and told her that he has fallen in love with her. The Witch told him that her father would never allow a Vampire to be anywhere near her. So the Vampire went to her Father's house and asked permission for him to be close to his daughter, after a long argument the Vampire made the man a deal. If he allowed his daughter to be with him he would give him as many gold coins and jewels as he liked. Her Father was a greedy man and said yes, but the Vampire warned that if he tried to go back on his deal or try to steal from the Vampire that all that belonged to him would turn to dust. The Vampire went back to the Witch and told her what had happened. The Witch was happy and after many long nights getting to know one another she began to fall in love, but one night her Father had decided that all of the Vampire's riches were best spent with him so he got his most powerful magic and went after him. The Vampire was sleeping when he went after him and caught him unaware, the man left the Vampire to die under a willow tree. The young Witch however told him she would do anything to make him better, so she allowed him to drink from her. He healed quickly because of the blood bond between them and the love they shared, they packed their belongings and the Vampire ran off with his Witch. The Witches father went back home with all the money he stole from the Vampire, right before his eyes the gold coins turned to dust and the jewels disintegrated. Every thing the man owned turned to dust as well just as the Vampire warned.” my breathing was slow and steady as i lazily listened.  
“i love that story” i smiled lightly.  
“good” i clutched his hand as he stood up.  
“is that story really true” i asked, not being able to keep my eyes open.  
“yes it is true” Persona stroked my hair softly.  
“now sleep you need your rest, tomorrow i will call for you and we can have a proper date” Persona kissed my hand and laid it next to my face.   
I fell blissfully asleep dreaming of the Vampire and the Witch, my hand still tingled from the kiss.

Chapter 6

Chocolate, butter and pastries, That's what i smelled breakfast.   
I sat up and rubbed my aching eyes, i touched my hand and smiled at the memory of Persona. He was so sweet, he really seems to like me and he is romantic, he never shows that side to anyone else from what I've seen.   
I smiled and got dressed into denim jeans and a black top. I went down stairs to see my Uncle making pancakes.  
“good morning, i hope you don't mind me working all the time” my Uncle spoke.  
“it's okay besides i love being on my own, I'm used to it” i said as i sat down.  
“me too, i love my work” my Uncle smiled as he ate breakfast, i went up stairs and pulled on my shoes. I brushed my hair and made myself look presentable.   
I could hear voices down stairs, i went down the stairs to see Persona talking to my Uncle.  
“okay Bea be good for me and Persona keep a eye on her, i will be in my study if you need me” my Uncle smiled at me and walked off. I have always liked how me and my Uncle have a nice understanding about each other, we were both lone people but we still enjoyed each others company.  
“what were you guys talking about?” i asked.  
“your pretty eyes” Persona smiled.  
“don't tease it's not polite” Persona chuckled and gave me a hug.  
“I'm not teasing, now lets go we are going to Quinn's again and this time i am going to treat you to a nice breakfast” Persona offered.  
“most teenagers never wake up this early, how did you know i was up yet?” i asked.  
“i had a hunch you wasn't like other people” he smiled, Persona took my hand and walked me to Quinn's.  
“i come here all the time” Persona sat me down at a table, he sat opposite me.  
“i recommend the drinks they have here, they taste wonderful” i smiled shyly at him and nodded.  
“so tell me why did you move here?, i heard rumours but i want to hear the truth” Persona linked his fingers together and listened patiently.  
“i moved here because of the school, i dreamed of coming to this academy for ages. So i moved in with my Uncle, my mum and dad are back in my home town” i explained, Persona smiled charmingly at me.  
“so tell me where do you live?” i asked.  
“well surely you know i live in that creepy Gothic looking house not so far from yours” Persona smiled wickedly like it was an inside joke.  
“I've seen that house, people tell me not to go there because it is haunted” i teased.  
“no need to worry, the only people that are in that house are me, my parents and many stray cats that love to hang round” i smiled at him, Persona looked at the menu then handed it to me.  
“it's my treat so no paying, i want to spoil you a little” i bit my lip as i looked at the menu, the waiter came over and asked what we wanted.  
“i will just have a coke and pancakes” Persona spoke.  
“make that two” i said nervously, once the waiter left Persona held my hand and squeezed it gently.  
“what's wrong?” Persona's voice was edged with concern for me.  
“i have never been in places like this except with you” i looked down in a kind of embarrassed way.  
“you've never been out for a drink and a bite to eat before me?” Persona asked completely shocked.  
“no” i played with my finger tips in my lap as i felt Persona's eyes on me.  
“you have never been to a café or a restaurant, not even on your birthday or a special occasion?” Persona pawed more deeply.  
“no never, i have always been a very by myself person and i have always been nervous and shy around other people. It's even worse in public but no one has ever taken me out” Persona smiled warmly and closed his eyes.  
“Bea there is no need to be so shy” Persona chuckled.  
“i can't help it” i said nervously.  
“well how about next time we go out it will be very low profile, we can take a walk down the stream” Persona offered.  
“thank you” the waiter placed our order in front of us.  
“so tell me what's with you and Trace i know he is dangerous but is it more deeper than that?” i asked as i sipped my drink.  
“Trace has always been loose with his strength and anger it was just a matter of time until he snapped, i tried many times to convince him otherwise but as you can see it hasn't worked” Persona told me and ate some of his breakfast.  
“Persona tell me about your self?” i asked happily, Persona smiled widely at that. I took a bite of my pancakes and they were delicious.   
“well i have been in this town since i was ten, my family moved here once the whole protected from the sunlight came to this town. My parents have loved this town and wanted to move here for years, once we came here word spread quick about Vampires coming to town” i smiled at him as he told me.  
Persona told me about parts of his family and the things they did when they were younger.  
“what is it like being a Witch?” Persona leaned forward.  
“it's easy for me, it is nothing like in the books humans writ about us” i grinned.  
“so no witches cackling around a cauldron?” Persona asked dryly.  
“no, if all that old stuff is true Witches would be harmless compared to the real thing” i laughed.   
“well what is it like being a Vampire i bet that's more exciting, the dark creatures that drink blood to survive, i think Vampires are fascinating” Persona grinned widely at that.  
“really how would you like to see a Vampire festival?” Persona asked me.  
“really you would bring me with you” i smiled.  
“yes, i was hoping to bring someone with me this time” Persona sipped his drink.  
“i will check to see when the next festival is” Persona promised me.   
I looked up at Persona as he savoured his drink, he really was the most unbelievable person i have ever met. We finished our pancakes and drinks and spent at least an hour or two sitting at that table.  
“what's wrong?” i asked as i saw Persona stiffen and his eyes narrow.  
“Trace is near” Persona growled.  
“forget about Trace” i suggested, Persona settled our bill then took me out of there.   
“i have to try and cool him down some how” i told myself, i grabbed his hand and brought him to the clock tower in town.  
“Persona you shouldn't let Trace get to you so much, your ten times the Vampire he will ever be, your intelligent and handsome and everyone likes your dark and mysterious personality” i smiled at touched his cheek, Persona held my hand there for a moment.  
“do you like my dark and mysterious personality?” Persona breathed as he pulled me to him, he lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles.  
“well yes but i like your warmth too” Persona smiled showing his fangs.  
“I'm glad to here that” Persona touched the veins in my wrist with his fangs.  
“Bea i was wondering if you would come with me tomorrow to the cliffs i would like to show you something” Persona granted me a warm smile.  
“i would love to” i hugged him softly to my body and held him close.  
“then it's settled, tomorrow we won't have to worry about Trace crashing our time together” Persona walked me home, he looked very tense the whole way home.  
“thank you for walking me back” i said gently, Persona nodded.  
“you never know who is lurking about” Persona kissed my cheek and stroked my hair.  
“i will come tonight to kiss you good night” Persona chuckled and kissed a lock of my hair.   
I went inside i cleaned up the house, hoovered every inch of the front room, hall way and kitchen. I ironed all of my school uniforms and tidied my room.  
Then i took a long hot bath and got myself dried and into comfortable clothes.   
I spent the rest of the day making sure the house was presentable.

I went to bed early after my long day of cleaning, i got under my covers and rested my head against my pillow.  
“you have sweet dreams tonight” Persona smiled as his stroked a stray lock from my face.  
“i like you doing this for me, do you mind if you stay a while?” i asked him.  
“okay only a little while, if your Uncle found a strange Vampire in your room he would sharpen his pitch forks” Persona sat beside me and looked down at me.  
“your only a half Vampire, your not a full Immortal yet” i smiled.  
“don't your parents mind you running around at night?” i held his hand as i closed my eyes.  
“my father was around my age when he was running around at night time looking for meaning in his life and besides they know where i am” Persona kissed my cheek.  
“i wish you could stay all night and protect me” i spoke drowsily.  
“i will always protect you. If your in distress i will come running, just try and stay safe, if Trace comes and bothers you run” Persona stroked my cheek with his free hand, i held the other and brought it close to my face.  
“sweet dreams my little Witch” Persona smiled.  
“good night my Vampire and sweet dreams” i yawned and clutched his hand tightly hoping he wouldn't let go or try and leave.

Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of soft breathing, i frowned and looked at my hand and there was another hand in mine. I looked up to see the person who belonged to it, a sleeping vampire. He didn't leave at all he stayed here.   
I sat up and studied his face, he looked so calm a picture of beauty, i never thought a boy could be beautiful but Persona radiated with it. He looked like a fallen angel, a dark angel. His chest rose and fell with calm breathes.   
I stroked a stray lock of hair away from his face, i still couldn't believe he was in my room.  
“i hope i don't disappoint” Persona mumbled, i jumped in surprise.  
“what do you mean?” i asked.  
“about what you see” Persona opened his eyes and looked at me.  
“you could never disappoint me” i kissed his forehead slowly.  
“i still can't believe your here” i breathed.  
“well you did ask for me to stay” Persona raised an eye brow at me as he stretched.  
“i know but you did it all the same” Persona held my hand and kissed my knuckles.  
“let me make you breakfast before you have to leave” i offered, Persona smiled and nodded.  
“let me clean myself up first then i will let you feed me” i pointed him toward the bathroom, i got dressed with in that time and brushed my hair, i lent Persona a spare toothbrush.  
“won't your Uncle mind me coming down stairs from your room?” Persona asked me.  
“well my Uncle hasn't been back all night” i told him sheepishly, i brought Persona down stairs and sat him in the kitchen.  
“what would you like for breakfast?” i asked him.  
“i don't mind, i eat anything” Persona assured me.  
“how about pancakes” i offered.  
“now your just spoiling me” Persona tutted.  
“toast will do fine” Persona said to me, i made him jam on toast and a glass of water, after breakfast Persona kissed me on the cheek good bye.  
“i will pick you up later to take you out as i promised” Persona kissed my nose and whispered thanks into my ear then left. 

I took a nice long hot bath then i brushed my hair and tied it up as i did i heard my Uncle come in, i came down stairs to see him tiredly pouring himself a glass of water in the kitchen.  
“sorry i didn't come home last night, i was at the office with my best mate, he was congratulating me on winning a case” my Uncle told me and gave me a hug and went up stairs to rest.   
I did the washing up then i did a load of laundry, Persona was going to take me to the cliffs today so that means sturdy clothes.   
I threw on my jeans, my dark blue shirt and my trainers then made my way down stairs. There was a light knock at the door once my foot touched the bottom step, opening the door i saw a woman standing there holding a bunch of black roses.  
“are you Bea?” the woman asked me.  
“yes” i answered, i signed for the flowers and put them in a vase.   
There was a little card with it that said plainly in neat hand writing “Trace”. Something went cold inside of me, Persona warned me about him, i better tell him the next time i see him.   
I had to admit the roses were pretty, he has good taste for a creepy, dangerous Vampire. I went to the shops and stocked up the kitchen of things we needed, then i hanged around until Persona came to pick me up.   
I heard another knock at the door two hours later this time it was Persona.   
He was dressed in dark clothes and was smiling down at me.  
“before we go off i have to show you something” i said and brought him to the kitchen and showed him the roses and the card.  
“interesting” Persona murmured.  
“what's interesting?” i asked him.  
“both our families have similar family symbols mine are black roses his are red roses. The strange thing is i would of expect him to send you red roses showing that he has his eye on you . .” Persona explained.  
“instead he has sent me black roses” i finished for him.  
“it's just interesting how his mind works, i don't know what he is up to, he has always been difficult to read” Persona frowned at the roses.  
“lets get to the cliffs shall we” Persona smiled and took my hand and led me out of the house.  
“how have you been Persona?” i asked him.  
“I'm fine no need to worry” Persona linked arms with me and smiled down at me. Persona took me to the cliffs, the cliffs didn't over look at the sea, it over looked a large forest that people went into to go hunt.   
We stopped at the top, sat down and looked out at the forest.  
“what do you think of the view?” Persona asked.  
“well to tell you the truth i am scared of it, i came up here once before when i was little and it looked so frightening it still does. I don't know what it is about it that scares me” i said looking out at the forest.  
“the forest won't hurt you and the things in the forest won't hurt you, you have my word on that” Persona promised me.  
“there is a reason i wanted to bring you up here Bea, so wait here and look forward and don't sneak a peek at what i have for you” Persona walked behind me, i sighed happily and looked out at the forest i was so scared of.  
“okay you can look now” Persona called, i looked behind me and my jaw dropped, Persona had with him a pack of wolves.  
“oh my god” i gasped. Persona sat back beside me, the male wolf came up to Persona and laid down beside him, Persona scratched behind his ears.  
“you love Werewolves so wolves shouldn't be far off” Persona smiled knowingly at me.  
“i love them” i breathed as the she wolf came up to me and sniffed my feet, she laid beside me and before i could catch myself i scratched behind her ears.  
She whined pleasantly and lifted her head higher to my hand.   
I smiled as i spent ages leisurely stroking her, the wolf pups came over with no fear and started running around.  
“how is it they are so friendly towards us?” i asked.  
“we are Immortals not humans, we are more connected to nature than human” Persona informed me.   
Persona rubbed the male wolfs head and smiled down at him, the wolf pups ran to the bush's near us and started growling and yapping. The she wolf got to her feet and so did the male wolf as they started sniffing the air and growling.  
“what's wrong with them?” i asked nervously.  
“they are making that unholy racket because of me” a familiar voice spoke boldly as none other than Trace stepped out of the shadows. How did he find us? And why is he always trying to find us?.  
“i never had a nack for wolfs, they have always seemed to dislike me, i don't need the flea infested mutts” Trace snarled.  
“yes you and crows have always gotten along” Persona replied dryly.  
“it isn't my fault you had a rough past with them” Trace tutted.  
“mind if i join you?” Trace asked Persona.  
“please join us” Persona got back to his attention on the male wolf as Trace sat beside Persona.  
“so what is on the to do list today, is it by any chance impress Bea with your click with wolves” Trace grinned unkindly.  
“Bea just so happens to love wolves” Persona scratched the males neck softly.  
“does she now, Bea tell me what brings you to our town?” Trace asked me as the she wolf crinkled her nose at him.  
“i moved in with my Uncle to get into the Academy” i told him, the she wolf began to growl at him.  
“i always thought she wolfs to be very shy creatures” as he said shy his eyes glowed dangerously as he stared at the she wolf, she then retreated behind me.  
“but they are also very strong” i told him firmly.  
“Persona's views are rubbing off on you, i am so glad” Trace commented dryly.  
“what brings you to the cliffs?” Persona asked.  
“well we used to play here when we were children, the fun we had hunting in the forest and playing our dangerous games of tag” Trace smiled a smile that hid a secret on their game of “tag”.  
“i remember we was good friends” Persona smiled lightly.  
“yes sadly time changes people, but oh well, Bea tell me have you ever played tag before” Trace locked his dangerous gaze on me.  
“no but i watched other's playing it” the she wolf cuddled up to me and closed her eyes.  
“really maybe Persona will invite you to a game in the forest some time, wouldn't that be fun? just like old times” Trace locked gazes with Persona, sharing a secret. Persona smiled dangerously and shook his head in an amused way.  
“maybe i will some time” Persona replied. The look in Persona's eyes put me on edge, i knew their version of tag was deadly.  
“isn't it your fathers birthday today Persona?” Trace asked.  
“yes it is” Persona replied.  
“well my mother has all ready sent off enough flowers to sicken anybody so watch out” Trace warned.  
“I'll be on the look out” Persona smiled, well that was a bit more pleasant than the earlier conversation.  
“so why is it you chose today to bring Bea here?” Trace asked, Persona gave me a side ways look then smiled.  
“because of the cool weather of course” Trace sighed at Persona and stood up.  
“i was hoping to have fun with you two but i guess you are boring, i will see you at school tomorrow, Persona and Bea fair well” Trace left quickly.  
“I'm sorry he bothered you” Persona apologized.  
“it's okay it isn't your fault” i looked up and smiled as glow flies flew over our heads.  
“pretty” i commented.  
“Bea there was a better reason why i asked you up here, it's because i do not enjoy public displays of affection in anyway” Persona crinkled his nose like the wolf did.  
“it's okay i hate it too, i find it so disgusting and non romantic. Most of the people that do that in public want to be the centre of attention” i agreed smiling at him, sat closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
“do you have any brothers or sisters?” Persona asked me.  
“well i have two brothers out their some where else, once they left home they never came back. To be honest i don't really remember what they were like or what they looked like” i smiled and turned to him.  
“what about you do you have any brothers or sisters?” Persona smiled and laid on his back looking up at the stars, i smiled at him and looked at the sky.  
“well i have a big sister out there she left as soon as she could as well, i don't even remember her name” i gazed up at the stars and sighed happily.  
“i bet it must be so amazing being a Vampire, your part of one of the greatest clans that has ever lived and by far the famous” Persona grinned at that.  
“the myths among humans are strange, it high lights when an Immortal slips up, Vampires slipped up a few times if they didn't people wouldn't know we existed” Persona shook his head.  
“Witch's are no different many were burned at the stake and some times they burned humans suspected of Witch craft. They believed that if a person floats on water they are a Witch” Persona sat up and took my hand in his.  
“that's why they no longer live they were too skittish, but don't forget a lot of humans became Immortals. There were millions that was smart and open minded they helped us and saved us” Persona reassured me.  
“that maybe so but what about their leader's, they were aggressive and horrible and mean. They killed hundreds of Immortals. Why?, because they were scared of what they didn't understand, they did that with anyone that was different even if a human was a bit different they alienate them for it” Persona stroked my cheek.  
“i never knew you were so upset with the human race” Persona whispered.  
“I'm not upset with the human race as a whole, it's just we aren't like that are we, i can't think of any Immortal that would do the things they accused us of doing. Yes we have evil Immortals running about but what race doesn't, but who would try and kill off an entire race with out even hearing them out, what they tried to do was worse than any Vampire or Witch has ever done” Persona looked back at the stars.  
“because of their judgement they lost this beautiful planet, we own it now we take care of it” Persona kissed my hand and gazed up at the stars.  
“will you take me into the forest?” i asked him, Persona looked at me and frowned.  
“aren't you scared of it?” he asked.  
“not with you with me” Persona couldn't help but smile at me, he helped me up and walked me down a path way that brought us down the cliff.  
Once we got to the bottom i saw a trail into the forest, there were glow flies all over the place so we could see better.  
“i remember coming here for the first time, it was Trace's idea to come here in the first place. He found the cliffs and he brought me here straight away, we made this trail and we made something else too” Persona held my hand and led me down the trail to a small clearing with a huge tree in the middle.  
“we used to climb this thing all the time” Persona said looking up at the tree.  
“i bet it was fun running around the forest all night” i chuckled.  
“it was fun, it was also fun having someone to chase” Persona's wicked gazed washed over me.  
“oh no don't your dare, you stay back” i said as i backed up.  
“didn't your mother ever teach you never to dare a Vampire” Persona growled playfully.  
“i will give you a ten second head start” Persona mocked.  
“you can't be serious” i gasped.  
“Ten . . . Nine . . . Eight” Persona grinned, i turned and started to run through the forest as fast as my legs could carry me but i could still hear his voice counting down in my head. I jumped over a log and kept running, i ducked under another log where the ground dipped and made a small cove in the ground. It was the perfect hiding place, it was like a small cave, i hid there as i began to hear foot steps.  
“Bea where are you?” Persona called.  
“you forget i grew up in this forest there is little i do not know about it, i know most of the hiding places and i will find you” Persona spoke.  
“besides i am a Vampire and i can hear your heart thumping inside your chest” Persona murmured.   
I darted my eyes about to see a clear exit and i spotted one to my right it was another small clearing. I was positive i would make it, i took a deep breath then i shot up and started to run.  
“ah ha there you are my little Witch” Persona purred, i ran straight into the clearing but Persona cut me off about a five feet in front of me.  
“a daring move i must say, but you do not have my experience” Persona smiled, then a idea sprung in my mind, i hid a dark grin as i pressed my back against a tree.  
“fine as you promised, you caught me” i huffed at him, Persona grinned wickedly and prowled closer to me.  
“i have never seen this side of you before” Persona commented as he prowled closer.  
He put his hand above my head.  
“only when i want to win” i said and shot past him running in to the tree's.  
“you little cheat come back” Persona laughed as he came chasing after me.   
I dodged him twice but i knew he was letting me slip away just by a millimetre. He was playing with me but the fourth time he got close he brought me to the ground, Persona had his hands either side of my head as he chuckled down at me.  
“nice trick but you are not as cunning as me” Persona smiled.  
“oh very cunning so cunning you was fooled by me” i teased.  
“you have a very smart mouth you know that don't you” Persona nuzzled my nose.  
“you have only your self to blame, you bring it out of me” i smiled up at him.  
“oh no, no, no your not going to fool me again with those big green eyes” Persona tutted.  
“i like your eyes better” i commented shyly.  
“why thank you” Persona smiled charmingly at me, Persona kissed my nose tenderly and sat us up.  
“your a fast runner” Persona commented.  
“you have to be when the boys in your schools don't like you and are chasing after you with water balloons filled with red paint” i smiled.  
“they treated you like that” Persona looked at me frowning.  
“i was never popular” i hugged my legs to my chest.  
“i find that hard to believe your always so kind, i expect you to be the most loved” Persona complimented.  
“and what about you, was you popular?” i asked.  
“not quite, i was the most feared in all my school's, then i came hear i also gained the title of the most dangerous. I don't know why” Persona smiled innocently.  
“so how did you end up in the Dangerous Dorm any way?” Persona smiled wickedly.  
“well i showed my strength and power once a gang of thugs came into town, they didn't know what hit them” Persona chuckled darkly.  
“so you enjoyed giving them a taste of their own medicine” i smiled softly at him.  
“i relished it, punishing is very fun you should try it” Persona smiled darkly.  
“i don't think i could hurt someone else like that, maybe if it was a situation where it was either kill them or let them kill me” i considered it for and moment and nodded.  
“so a their life or yours” Persona nodded  
“yes i do think i could if the situation was right” i agreed.  
“but remember i have seen your powers come out and you belong in the Dangerous Dorm” Persona teased.  
“i do not” i gasped.  
“yes you do, that strength and that angry face you make, it is a surprise that you wasn't put in the Dangerous Dorm as soon as the teacher saw it” Persona chuckled.  
“i don't think they will put me in there” a soft breeze blew my hair away from my shoulders and down my back.  
“I'm not so sure but if you do end up in the Dangerous Dorm i will show you around. Besides we could need your strength in our little tournament against that wretched Werewolf school in the next town, we have a fighting contest every year” Persona told me.  
“i doubt i would be of any use” Persona tutted at me and tapped my nose.  
“do not doubt your strength you knocked Jodie across the room” Persona gave me a thoughtful look.  
“in fact i think we should continue our fighting lesson now” Persona smiled and stepped up onto a slab of rock and faced me.  
“i want you to fight me with all your strength the strength i saw at school” Persona said charmingly.  
“i might hurt you” i mumbled.  
“you won't i promise, just take a second to bring out that power you showed, i will wait” Persona said to me.   
I sighed and tried to remember what happened at the school.   
Being on the platform beating Jodie's friend, then turning to seeing Jodie kissing Persona. Suddenly my hair turned to fire, my eyes turned blood red and claws grew fast. I lunged at Persona with out warning, he dodged and ran at me. I acted fast, jumped over him and knocked him into a tree, i retreated then as i ran i heard his feet pounding against the ground below him.   
Persona tackled me to the floor and rolled me onto my back, i kicked him in the stomach sending him to his back. We both jumped up at the same time.  
I ran in the opposite direction, i need better ground to fight on, this would be easier if he didn't know the place so well i could use his confusion against him.  
Persona pounced in front of me and blocked my path five feet in front of me, he smiled showing his fangs and hunched over ready to pounce for me.   
But i quickly ran to my left and kept running until i started to see a another clearing.   
I smiled as i headed for it, i ran into the clearing and found a pond i ducked behind a tree as Persona entered the clearing.  
“hiding again Bea, come on show your little Witch face” Persona crooned.  
“we did this a few minutes ago and you forget again, i am a Vampire i can smell your blood rushing through your veins” i could sense he was smiling as he said this.   
Then i felt some thing weird and before i could stop it i sneezed, i quickly jumped up but Persona pinned me against a tree.  
“i love these games we play” Persona brushed a lock of hair out of my face, i looked up at him.   
He leaned in and paused to give me a chance to say no then he pressed his lips against mine, i stood there and enjoyed it in bliss then he pulled away.  
“i know how awkward it can be after your first kiss so you don't need to say anything” Persona kissed my forehead.  
“thank you” i said instantly after he spoke.  
“your welcome” Persona chuckled, out of no where we heard a loud bang, we both looked up.  
“what was that?” i asked.  
“it sounded like a gun shot” Persona said and sniffed the air.  
“gun powder” Persona muttered then grab my hand.  
“we have to get out of here” Persona told me.   
Then he brought us running out of the forest and back up on the cliff.   
We looked down at the forest and heard more gun shots, Persona took my hand and led me back to town.

Chapter 8

Once we got back to town Persona walked me to my front door, i hugged Persona softly taking in his scent and the warmth of him.  
“can you do me a favour?” Persona asked.  
“of course i can” i smiled brightly and let go of him.  
“stay out of town for today” Persona said, he locked eyes with me, there was a flicker of darkness in his eyes that said something serious was going to happen.  
“sure, besides i have to I've got lots of clothes to wash” Persona smiled thankfully and kissed my hand good bye. Once i got in i made myself something to eat, put on a load of washing and then i went up stairs and found a note on my bedroom door from my Uncle.

To Bea

i would be so thankful if you could do a few things for me i will be late at work again tonight. there is food in the fridge.

I looked at the short list that needed to be done, i cleaned up the kitchen, washed up the plates, put some fresh flowers in the front room.   
Then i looked at the last thing on the list it was to pick up his suit's at the cleaners, i bit my lip, Persona didn't want me going into town today.   
If i slipped through town fast and got back quickly then it would be okay, i grabbed my bag and hurried into town and the sight shocked me.   
It was bare, there wasn't a single person in the streets.   
I frowned and went to the dry cleaners and picked up his suit's, i stepped out of the cleaners and the streets were still clear of people.   
I quickly got back to my house and hung up his suits, i smiled at my silliness.   
I was so worried some thing bad was going to happen in town but nothing happened, i made myself dinner then i sat on the sofa and read a book. I spent the rest of the day cleaning clothes, making sure my uniform and school bag was ready for tomorrow, i washed my hair and dried it with a towel in the living room.   
I threw out the black roses Trace sent me and went up stairs to bed, i got under my covers and relaxed as i blissfully listened to wolves howling. 

I woke up a few hours later to thumping down stairs, i looked at my clock on my side table that told me it was three thirty five in the morning.   
I got up silently and picked up a thin metal bar that was left under my bed, i crept down the stairs and checked the front room, it was all normal.   
I checked the kitchen, the front garden and the back door, there was nothing, my heart skipped a beat as i heard the front door creek open.   
I gripped my bar as my heart pounded in my ears, i quickly flicked on a light and raised the bar above my head to strike my attacker.   
But then saw my Uncle standing there.  
“what on earth are you doing?” my Uncle asked eyeing my weapon of choice.  
“i heard thumping down here i think there might be someone in the house” i said, my Uncle told me to stand outside the front door as he checked the house thoroughly. As i stood outside i was acutely aware that i was standing on cold concrete in nothing but my night shorts and a white night top, five minutes later my Uncle returned to me.   
“well there is nothing in the house, did you hear right?” my Uncle asked me.  
“oh yes i heard right there was someone inside this house” i said firmly.  
“well i will put some magic on the house i guess my last one wore off i never got around to redoing it, but i will do it now go up to bed if your hear any buzzing noise don't be alarmed it will be the spell activating” my Uncle said, i gave him a hug good night.   
I went back up stairs and got back in bed, five minutes into me trying to get back to sleep i heard buzzing, a smile crept on to my face as i swished off into a dreamless sleep. 

I checked my appearance in the mirror and made sure i looked presentable, i dragged my bag down stairs and into the kitchen, my Uncle was already making breakfast for us.   
He was making French toast, scrabbled eggs, bacon and some chocolate cereal, i tucked into my breakfast as my Uncle drank coffee and read a few papers from his brief case.  
“what you reading?” i asked.  
“a new case has been thrown at me, of course i would get a murder case, i hate dealing with murder. My last one was okay an ex wife tried to steal her ex husbands dog” my Uncle told me.  
“anything too brutal?” i nodded at his papers as i crunched into my chocolate cereal with bliss.  
“a axe was used to injure him then he was killed with a gun” he told me.  
“that has to be one of the worst ways to die” i said the froze at a memory.  
“i don't know if this helps but me and Persona was in the forest and we heard a gun fire” i told him.  
“a gunfire in the forest” my Uncle looked at me with intense eyes.  
“thank you Bea you might have just saved me days of working with this” my Uncle kissed me heartily on the cheek and ran off.   
I smiled, finished my breakfast and headed off to school. 

I smiled as i saw Persona was waiting for me at the front gate. I smiled happily and threw myself into his arms, his arms wrapped around me tightly.  
“what a surprise” Persona murmured.  
“i couldn't help it” i blushed and allowed my arms to return to my sides.  
“i don't mind i like you throwing your self at me for a hug” Persona offered me his arm, i accepted it and he led me to class, our lesson was Maths a nice simple subject to start us off with.   
Our teacher smiled at us as he announced our lesson will to double Maths for an extra long test, he gave us each a thick bundle of paper each packed with questions.   
I smiled because i was prepared to be challenged in this school, i loved a good challenge, i smiled at Persona cause i knew he did too.   
It felt like we were there for two hours solid we had our faces in paper, after the test i stretched and rubbed my eyes and moved my shoulders around while seated as the others finished their work.   
Persona was the first one to finish and me second, Persona and i walked out of class stiffly.

“shoulder's stiff?” Persona asked me as we stood by an arch way into one of the school's many buildings.  
“like you wouldn't believe” i groaned.  
“if you like i can help you i know how to loosen your knots i can do it after school for you” Persona smiled charmingly at me.  
“you are an angel” i smiled up at him.  
“no i am a very merciful Vampire” Persona gave me a lopsided smile.  
“what a generous Vampire you are” i rolled my eyes.  
“if i wasn't generous i wouldn't have a surprise for you” Persona teased.  
“you got me a surprise?, what is it?” i asked happily.  
“now now it wouldn't be a surprise if i told you now would it” Persona smirked.  
“oh come on tell me” i said stubbornly.  
“ah, ah, ah now what kind of Persona would i be if i spoiled your surprise” Persona grinned wickedly.  
“that's not fair” i complained playfully.  
“life's not fair shortcake it's time you learned that” my jaw dropped at that.  
“did you just call me shortcake” i burst out laughing.  
“come lets get to our next class then i can treat you” our next class went by like a breeze. 

Persona sat me down outside and gave me a nice, juicy, red apple, i bit into it and chewed as he bit into his.  
“so tell me what's your parents names?” Persona asked me.  
“my mum's name is Lillian and my dad's name is Steven” i told him.  
“nice ring to it” Persona smiled.  
“yes it has” i smiled and took another bite.  
“so what are your parents names?” i asked him.  
“Julius and Jane” Persona told me.  
“that has a better ring to it than mine” i complimented, Persona linked his baby finger with mine as he chewed a bite of his apple.   
I smiled and tightened my grip on his baby finger as i bit into my apple, once our break was over we got back to class. Our teacher put on a documentary about wars which lasted surprisingly longer than it should of for my liking. After school Persona walked me into town.  
“Bea what did you do when i dropped you off at home?” Persona asked.  
“well i had dinner, cleaned some clothes and went to bed” i told him.  
“is that so” Persona's eyes narrowed.  
“cause i would of sworn one of my Vampire friends saying they saw a adorable looking Witch walking about town that day” Persona spoke.  
“must be someone else” i bit my lip.  
“don't lie to me” Persona told me firmly.  
“fine i did go into town but i needed to pick up my Uncle's suits” i explained.  
“you could have been hurt” Persona informed me as he held me closer to him.  
“why?” i asked.  
“Trace's friends have been spotted in town, that means Trace is up to some thing larger than annoying me and bothering you, but i wish i knew what it was” Persona seethed.  
“maybe he just wants your guard down, you know get you all tired with running around after his friends. Then once your exhausted he attacks you” Persona considered what i said and sighed.  
“maybe, but i know that look in his eyes he is up to something” Persona groaned.  
“come here” i said and grabbed his hand and brought him to the cliffs and sat him down, i sat behind him and rubbed his tense shoulder's.  
“every time i even get close to him he is gone and i didn't see him in any classes today” Persona told me. I ran my hands down his arms and smiled that he sat up straighter at what i was doing, i ran my hands back up his arms and rested them on his shoulder's, Persona took my hands and placed them over his eyes.  
“i feel tired after today but i will be there tonight when you fall asleep” Persona assured me.   
I kissed his head and hugged him. 

Once he walked me home i did my usual routine soon it was bed time i laid in bed and closed my eyes as i felt Persona lay next to me over the cover's.  
“hello Persona” i yawned.  
“hello to you too” he tucked his face into the crook of my neck and relaxed.  
“you sleep well okay” Persona told me.  
“i promise” i mumbled as i felt how very sleepy i was.  
“good Witch” Persona yawned and draped a protective arm over my waist, i felt the pull of sleep as i listened to his breathing and the faint sound of wolf howls in the distance.

Chapter 9

Soft strokes to my cheek, that's what i woke up to, i opened my eyes drowsily and looked up at a wet haired Persona.  
“i hope you don't mind but i took a wash in your bath room” Persona kissed my nose.  
“good morning handsome” i yawned as i rolled onto my back.  
“handsome eh, why thank you” Persona smiled.  
“and you look stunning” Persona complimented  
“where is this surprise you told me about?” i asked.  
“ah yes” Persona nodded to my bedside table to see a bunch of black roses in a vase with a big black bow wrapped around it.  
“awwww their lovely” i gushed and hugged him tightly.  
“your the best” i flooded him with compliments, Persona smiled and dried his hair with a towel in my room, while i got changed into my uniform in the bath room.   
Once i returned Persona was in his uniform.  
“let me make you breakfast” i offered. I brought him down stairs, yet again he was fine with jam on toast, my Uncle walked in and sat next to Persona.  
“Bea thanks to you that killing was all finished. Thanks for that tip off about the shooting in the forest, as soon as i mentioned the forest the truth came tumbling out, easiest case ever and it barely started” he thanked me.  
“shooting in the forest?” Persona asked, my Uncle told him about the case, after breakfast we walked to school talking along the way. Once we got to school it was bare no one was about, we stood inside of the school gates looking around.  
“are we really late or really early?” i asked.  
“my watch says we are early” Persona said eyeing his watch.  
“come on” Persona muttered, we went inside the school and went to my locker.  
“i wonder where Trace is?, do you think he will show up at school today?” Persona asked me.  
“i wouldn't count on it” i said as i was having trouble with my locker, i tried again and again.  
I tried the locker again, unexpected anger over took me and i punched it, i instantly regretted it as i yelped and cradled my fist in my palm.  
I never get that angry, what on earth came over me?.  
“I'm so sorry i don't know what came over me” i said looking at him. He was staring at my fist with wide eyes. I followed his gaze to see blood was seeping through my glove.   
Persona grabbed my arm and pulled it to him.   
He used his thumb and index finger to pinch the end of my glove and slowly pulled it off my hand. I winced as i relaxed my hand. My middle knuckle was bleeding.   
Persona gripped my wrist tightly and brought my hand forward, he ran his tongue over the trickling blood that was running down my middle finger.   
I gasped, snatched my hand away as i blushed insanely red, Persona closed his eyes running his tongue around his mouth.  
“you have a certain sparkle in your taste” Persona commented darkly, behind us we heard loud clapping, we turned to see Trace standing there dryly clapping in a slow sarcastic manner.  
“finally you took a sip of her precious wine” Zane said as he walked up to Persona.  
“what do you want?” Persona asked him.  
“nothing yet” Trace faced me.  
“how are you enjoying school Bea?” Trace asked me.  
“it's very good” i told him politely.  
“you two are here early” Trace commented, Persona ran his eyes over Trace.  
“so are you” i replied, Trace faced me and smiled as people started to pour into school. Trace disappeared.   
“i don't know why i did that” i shook my head at my hand.  
I frowned at my locker, i could smell perfume on my locker, i couldn't put my finger on where I've smelt it before.  
Persona eyed my injured hand and kissed it, he licked the tinge of blood off his lips and brought me to class but never taking his eyes off me.   
For the rest of the day Persona was very protective of me, we didn't see Trace for the rest of the school day. All i could think about was what happened at my locker.  
“what does blood taste like?” i asked as we sat down under a tree.  
“what does blood taste like?, Or what does your blood taste like?” Persona asked me.  
“well both” Persona stopped and faced me.  
“blood, there is no words that come to mind right now that can describe it's unique taste. But now if i wanted to describe yours it is a million times harder, there is a connection in your blood, it's like drinking your soul” Persona told me.  
“i always have preferred Phantom blood but now i think i have found a new favourite and i will not let it go” Persona kissed my cheek.  
“this afternoon i want you to meet me at the cliff okay, i have another surprise for you. I might be a little bit late okay but don't worry i will show up just enjoy the view and i will be there, just be careful cause on the other side of the cliff it is a higher fall i don't want you getting hurt” Persona smiled charmingly at me and kissed my hand.  
“i promise” i smiled shyly at him.  
“i think i should give you a surprise, you've already given me enough surprises” i told him, Persona chuckled lightly and stroked my hair.  
“fine give me a surprise but I'm still giving you your special surprise at the cliff” he murmured against my cheek..  
Persona dragged me back in the misery of lesson's, once school was over Persona kissed my cheek and whispered sweet words in my ear then left.   
I climbed up the cliff and smiled.  
I looked over the forest and smiled at the memory i had of Persona chasing me all around the forest. My instincts started twitching, i knew something was wrong, maybe it was Trace again.  
I turned around to see Jodie standing there looking bruised, cut up, blood trickling from her mouth, her hair messy and wild.  
“what on earth happened to you?” i asked as i looked at her damaged appearance.  
“Trace did this to me i won't bore you about the details” Jodie told me.  
“how did you know i was here?” i asked again.  
“i over heard your conversation” Jodie informed me.  
“if you just kept out of the way things would have been fine, but no you just had to bat your eye lashes and now i am in trouble, not only with Persona but with his friend Trace” i frowned.   
“what did Trace have to do with this?” my question went unanswered as my nose twitched at her perfume.  
“Jodie did you put some kind of spell on my locker?” i asked her.  
“half of a spell” Jodie sighed angrily.  
“i didn't have time to finish it but at least now i can finish you off myself” Jodie caught me off guard, lunged at me and knocked me to the floor.   
She hit the side of my head into the floor until i was dizzy and limp but still awake. She grabbed me and took me over to the other side of the cliff, threw me in the air and kicked me in the stomach off the cliff!.   
Just then i heard a loud growl as Persona darted out of the trees knocking Jodie to the side and dived for me. He put his arm under my knee's and his other arm under my back.   
I don't know how we got up on the cliff but we did with a terrified Jodie in front of us.  
“i thought my last punishment was enough but clearly it wasn't, i told you what you mustn't do but you did it anyway, but this time you almost killed her and for this . .” black covered my eyes and i was out like a light.   
I was out for what felt like the best part of ten minutes but it might have been longer.   
I woke up feeling a little battered, i opened my eyes to a beautiful midnight sky dotted with stars, my head was cushioned with a black shirt, i sat up slowly and picked up the shirt. I looked up to see Persona shirtless showing off his broad shoulders and strong chest.  
“i see my blood worked it's magic on you, if i was a full Vampire i would only need to give you a little bit and you would be fully healed” Persona spoke, he came over and sat beside me.  
“you gave me your blood” i said more to my self than to him, i ran my tongue around my mouth tasting his blood. I still felt a bit tender but much better than before.  
“it was the only way to heal you fast enough” Persona checked my head and sighed with relief i was okay.  
“where is Jodie?” i asked, Persona didn't answer me he just looked at his hands.  
“please tell me i won't get scare i promised” i looked up at him and he nodded.  
“i killed her” Persona breathed.  
“oh, did you bury her well cause people might go looking for her” Persona smiled darkly and nodded.  
“i am surprised you are not terrified, i just told you i killed someone and your worried about me getting caught” Persona said shaking his head.  
“it's always sad when some one dies, but if you didn't kill her she would of killed me or she would of kept coming after me until i was, so thank you” i said gently.   
“what was your surprise?” i asked.  
“there is a Vampire festival soon and i want to celebrate it with you” the breath was knocked out of me, me and a real Vampire festival.  
“what is the festival about?” i asked in amazement.  
“well this one is more relaxed than the other's, Vampire's celebrates it with some one they cherish and i cherish you” Persona told me, i looked up at him in utter surprise.  
“so will you be mine?” Persona offered kissing my hand.  
“yes” i said and hugged him, he held me in his arms resting his chin on the top of my head, i opened my mouth then shut it as i blush lightly.  
“yes Bea” Persona answered my unspoken question.  
“yes this does mean i am your Boyfriend” Persona smiled down at me as happiness over flowed inside of me.  
“can i ask you something?” Persona stroked my hair out of my face and nodded.  
“why do you like me so much it's just compared you, your stunning looks and darkly sweet personality i feel so plain and invisible” Persona chucked my chin.  
“you are far from plain and i noticed you from the second i saw you in front of the Dangerous Dorm, i told you this before why can't you see how wonderful you are, it breaks my heart” every word was filled with emotion.  
“your a fallen night angel, your strong, your possessive, your smart and your too perfect. I pictured you as you are in my mind through out my life so far, but i always thought you was too perfect in my mind and that you would never exist but your here” Persona lifted my chin and kissed me passionately, once his lips left mine i gasped and i was looking up at him in a daze.  
“i feel honoured and flattered that i am what you dream of, but believe me when i say you are what i have been dreaming of too, ever since i first imagined you in my mind i knew you was out there. I have been waiting for you, then there you was waiting for me at school, i claimed you that day as my Witch, my beautifully shy Witch” Persona spoke to me, i looked down shyly as i could not stand the intensity of his eyes, he chuckled.  
His arms wrapped around me all i could do was sit there and look up at him.  
Persona nuzzled his face in my hair and breathed in my scent.   
“Persona?” i spoke.  
“yes Bea” he answered.  
“your shirtless” i blushed, Persona's chest rumbled with laughter.  
“so i am” Persona spoke as he put on his shirt then went back to holding me again.  
“would you like to go out to eat with me?” Persona offered.  
“i would love to” i smiled getting closer to me.  
“you have been so kind to me Persona, always giving me compliments, protecting me and standing up for me. You are ten times better than Cameron ever could hope to be” Persona stroked my hair as he listened.  
“why thank you, but i do think Cameron” he spat his name “misses you, he might come here trying to find you. I have no doubt of this, he will learn what he had in his grasp, i however will never let you go” he tightened his hold on me making me smile.  
“i hope not” i looked up at him, kissed his chin and stroked his jaw.  
“my sweet Bea” Persona smiled down at me and kissed my lips softly.  
“i feel so content” i said and cupped his face in my hand.  
“can i tell you something?” i asked, Persona smiled and looked down at me with his dark eyes.  
“of course, speak” he permitted.  
“i hope you don't think bad of me when i say this but, i know Vampires bite and drink the blood of their partners, i am offering you mine when ever you need it” Persona lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes.  
“Bea Winterberry are you saying that i can drink your blood?” Persona asked.  
“yes” i replied.  
“i have dreamed of you saying this” Persona kissed my wrist, brushed his lips over it then kissed my cheek affectionately.  
“you truly are a perfect little bundle aren't you” Persona chuckled.  
“i am honoured and flattered you think so” i said repeating his words.  
“you cheeky Witch” Persona laughed.  
“i better feed my Bea, come on lets go some where nice to eat” Persona pulled me up and brought me to a quiet little café, we sat in the corner where we could get some privacy. I don't know how he knew i liked to be in the corner of café's but maybe it's me over thinking.  
“why don't i get us some drinks first” Persona flashed a pearly white smile at me, for some reason i couldn't take my eyes off Persona he looked slightly different.  
“my Vampire blood is working fast, i understand if you feel weird at first, my blood wont last long inside you so just relax” Persona assured me.  
“how is it you know what I'm going to say before i say it?” i asked softly.  
“did you know there are only a handful of people out there that can read people's minds” Persona started.  
“i have a gift of it but only a small one, i am not as strong as some are all i have is the feeling that your thinking a certain thing, But not the exact words. I just keep my mind open a lot and a few things seep into my brain. Some things you think are very amusing, some are flattering but i must say that you don't have to worry about Trace hurting me, i have known him a long time and i know his every weakness” he held my hand in his as he spoke.  
“so he must know yours” i mumbled.  
“do not fret” i smiled at him and nodded.  
“and by the way i am happy you find me so handsome” Persona teased.  
“i wish i never told you” i pouted.  
“there was no need to tell me i knew when you first saw me, you was glowing with your feelings even with out my gift i could tell. The way you was blushing and the way you was looking up at me like a fallen angel, i was very proud of the fact i could affect you so easily” Persona kissed my hand affectionately, a waiter came and we ordered two lemonades.  
“so tell me at your old school's were you interested in anything?” Persona asked.  
“no i was very shy i still am, i stayed by myself most of the time, i was what most people call a loner” i smiled up at him as a lock of hair fell in font of my face.  
“i was the same, but i am more the dangerous loner” Persona smiled a fanged smile.  
“well I'm not scared” i smiled lightly at him, and tucked my hair behind my ears.  
“you are a brave little Witch to be seen with me, some might say you have a fetish for dangerous Vampires” Persona chuckled playfully.  
“no, but i do have a thing for highly intelligent, cunning Vampires who seem to notice little Witches” i said playfully back.  
“now, now people might think your flirting with me and what would happen to that innocent young Witch then” Persona mocked a growl.  
“the innocent young Witch would have a nice kind boyfriend to protect her” i smiled brightly up at him.  
“oh Bea you delight me so much” Persona linked his fingers with me as we sipped our lemonade.   
After that Persona insisted he buy me something to eat, and he warned me if i tried to order something cheap on purpose he would know. I looked sulkily at the menu, feeling guilty for letting him spend so much money on me.   
Then sighed and knew i couldn't slip out of this, so i smiled and looked at the things i liked on the menu and smiled brightly as something caught my eye.  
“what has made your face all bright?” asked Persona who was smiling back at me.  
“may i please have some shortbread?” i asked politely.  
“awww what a polite young lady you are” Persona chuckled, the waiter came over again and Persona ordered two shortbreads and two raspberry ripple sundae's for us.  
“how did you know raspberry ripple was my favourite?” i asked, he gave me a knowing look and i looked down blushing.  
“oh yea the mind thing” i said feeling a bit stupid, Persona curled my hand in to a fist and held it in his hand and laughed.  
“your fist is so tiny I'm surprised you have any strength in it” Persona mocked playfully.  
“hey, like your so strong i tricked you in the forest” i mocked.  
“yes you did and i am proud you can take on our game of tag” Persona smiled.  
Our food came, Persona once or twice insisted on feeding me ice cream and shortbread, at the end once our table was cleared Persona pulled me over to sit beside him.   
He leaned in and licked a drop of ice cream from the side of my lip, i blush insanely red at that but he just laughed and held me close so i could cover up my blushing face in his chest.   
Persona paid and walked me home, he kissed my hand like the true gentleman he was and gave me that charming smile before i went inside.

Chapter 10

I sat at the table in the kitchen as my Uncle smiled smugly at besting his arch rival, who was another lawyer in the court room, he boasted to me about how he wiped the floor with him. He told me the whole story of what he said, what he did and how he defeated his rival at the end.  
“i will never get over this, this just has to be the best day of my life so far” my Uncle smiled brightly.  
Today he had the day off and was going to have a quiet day reading and relaxing, i however was going to school. My Uncle got changed into jeans and a blue shirt, relaxed on the sofa and read a book.   
I smiled as i stepped outside and felt that familiar warm, spring breeze, i took a slow walk to school. Corrina was at the front gate smiling at me.  
“hey Corrina, i haven't seen you in a while” i said to her.  
“yes i know, my parents dragged me to my aunt Mary's house” Corrina groaned.  
“my aunt is evil, all she did while i was there was raise her eye brow at me and ask question's about what i want to be, but when i said artist she looked at me like i was insane” Corrina shook the memory off.  
“where is Persona?” i asked.  
“he is over there, the Scales flocked to him the second he arrived” Corrina pointed to the right of me. I turned to see Persona looking handsome as usual, he glanced over then ignored the boys and came on over.  
“hello again Bea” Persona said politely and smiled lightly at me.  
“hi Persona” Persona offered me his arm and i gladly took it smiling back at Corrina who was grinning back at me. Our first lesson we got our test results back i did better than i thought, then we had History.   
Mr Tarnish and his Demon wife who was also the woman at the front desk was talking in the corridor and i thought it was sweet that they have stayed together for so long. Mr Tarnish gave her a silver necklace as a gift and she hugged and kissed him, i stifled a laugh once Mr Tarnish blushed.   
I also noticed Corrina and her poet boyfriend was really kicking it off, he read poetry in the corridor and ravished her in compliments.   
Persona seeing this and how i was smiling at them decided to do some thing romantic as well so he put a flower behind my ear, i rewarded him with a shy smile and a little hug.   
The history class started as Mr tarnish handed out work sheets, he told us about old myths and some on Immortal creatures, i got along great in the history class. Ever so often i noticed that Persona was looking at me which only made me nervous.

During our last lesson of the day our teacher went out the class room to speak to another teacher.  
“Persona do you remember that Vampire Witch story you told me?” i asked, i bit my lip nervously.  
“yes i remember” Persona smiling at the memory.  
“where did you hear it from?” i looked up at him as he stroked my hair and played with a lock of my hair.  
“well i read it from a book i found in my families book collection” he informed me.  
“Persona would you mind if you and i went browsing around the shops after school?” i asked, Persona chuckled at my nervously shy tone and held me in his arms.  
“of course” he whispered in my ear.

After class Persona insisted we went to the book shop first, it was the biggest book shop i had ever seen. I went around the shelves and looked at a few Vampire book's, one caught my eye, i looked at the front cover then read the back of the book.   
I smiled, I've heard of this book, i put it back as Persona appeared by my side.  
“this Vampire festival that's coming up, whats going to happen?” i asked.  
“well the closest Vampire festival is in the next town, it's in a few of day's. The Vampire gives his little beloved a gift and i know just such a gift that would be suited to your unique tastes. That's all I'm telling you the rest is a surprise” Persona explained to me, i wrapped my arms around him and smiled up at him.  
“i get a gift i feel so special” i fluttered my eye lashes playfully.   
He laughed at me, kissed my nose and led me out of the store, we went into another which sold things for Witch's. Persona looked at this shop as if he never been in one before, he glanced around the unusual items and came across a thick leather bound book with strange symbols on it.  
“so what is this item?” Persona asked.  
“it's a very expensive Witch book, it teaches Witch's very powerful spells, my Uncle has one I've looked through it once or twice” i smiled.  
“what a smart girl you are” Persona commented playfully, after that he took me to the park to a tree he once climbed as a child, Persona sat down and looked a little strange.  
“are you okay?” i asked as i sat next to him at the bottom of the tree.  
“i didn't drink a lot of blood today” Persona told me, i sat beside him and offered my wrist to help.  
“i don't want to pressure you into this” Persona shook his head.  
“I'm offering” i told him smiling kindly at him.  
“are you sure?” Persona asked, i nodded.   
He smiled thankfully and held my tiny wrist, he kissed it and breathed in the scent of my blood rushing through my veins, the steady pulse quicken once he kissed and breathed on it.   
His fangs were extended as he leaned in and bit my wrist, instead of the pain i expected it felt warm and painless.   
I looked at Persona feeding off my wrist, he drank a little then he licked the bite hole's and kissed it better.  
“your blood is glorious” Persona breathed and held me in his arms.   
He held my wrist that he had bitten near his mouth savouring the sweet contact with the bite mark against his lips.  
“why didn't it hurt?” i asked.  
“Vampires can inject a certain kind of liquid that takes the pain away, if we didn't erase the pain you would of probably died of pain” Persona explained.  
“you are very brave allowing me access to your blood” Persona said gracefully.  
“I'm not scared of you” i mumbled, Persona smiled and turned his lips to my ear.  
“i should hope not because if you ran from me i would be very sad” Persona groaned, i kissed him on his lips and then his nose.  
“i will never run from you, i think I'm falling in love with you” i confessed shyly.  
“and i think i am in love with you my shy Bea” Persona kissed me and held me closer, i shivered suddenly. Persona gave me his jacket to put on, his scent was all over it, after that Persona walked me home, i held his hands and smiled up at him.  
“try to relax and not think of Trace okay” Persona smiled at me and kissed my cheek.  
“you better hide the bite mark from your Uncle or he might come after me” Persona suggested. I laughed and gave him back his jacket.  
I went inside and took a hot bath, bath salts, bubble bath, and bath bombs, i went all out today cause i was in such a good mood. 

After my bath i noticed my Uncle was sleeping in his room so i decided to make myself dinner, once i was full and lugging my self up to bed i got changed into my baby blue night dress. I slipped under the cover's thinking of Persona and wondering where he was right now.   
I closed my eyes remembering his face, his eyes, his hands, his smile, his laugh and then i slipped into sleep.

I laid in Persona's arms on my bed as he hummed a tune, i sighed happily and stroked the place over his heart as i wondered what he was thinking.  
“Bea can you do me a favour?” Persona asked, i smiled and looked up at him.  
“anything” i said.  
“promise that you will stay safe” i looked up at him and kissed him.  
“i promise” i said crossing my heart.  
“Bea” spoke a familiar voice, i turned my head to see Cameron standing at the door.  
“Cameron what are you doing here?” i gasped.  
“keep your hands off you blood sucking leach” Cameron growled.  
“she's mine you disgraced Demon” Persona snarled, Persona appeared in front of Cameron.  
Cameron bared his sharp teeth.  
“i will rip out your spine and lay it at my Witch's feet as an offering” Persona growled and lunged at him.

I sat up quickly as i breathed heavily, my covers tangled with my legs and sticking to my skin tightly.  
“did you have a nightmare?” Persona asked who was sitting in the chair next to my bed.  
“you and Cameron were fighting” i told him, Persona's eye's softened as he untangled my sheets and puffed my pillow's, he sat beside my relaxed form.  
“what else happened?” Persona asked.  
“you was shouting at him saying that i was yours, and that you was going to rip out his spine and lay it at my feet as an offering” i told him.  
“sounds like me” Persona smiled and stroked my cheek.  
“it's just a dream he would never try and go up against a dangerous Vampire to steal his pretty little Witch, no creature is that silly” Persona kissed my cheek and spoke kind words as he washed me into a blissful, dreamless sleep. 

Waking up in the morning Persona was still with me, but he was fast asleep, i bit my lip as i looked up at his sleeping face. Even in sleep he was utterly stunning, i stroked his jaw line and smiled at his eyes fluttering open to look at me.  
“good morning” i smiled lightly at him, i picked up the bottle of water i kept near my bed at night and handed it to him, he gulped down some and handed it it me.  
“did you sleep well?” i asked as i sipped the water.  
“very much so” Persona closed his eyes again to relax as his arm was still over my waist.  
“can i tell you something?” Persona's lips curled up and nodded.  
“i love your name” i said, Persona opened his eyes and faced me.  
“my name?, why my name?” Persona asked me.  
“it's unique and it's dark and it makes me feel strange when i say it, a good kind of strange” i told him.  
“good I'm glad to hear it” Persona held me close.  
“i am going to go home and get changed” Persona kissed my lips lovingly then hopped off the bed.  
“i will be back as soon as i can” Persona promised me then left.   
I took this time to get dressed into my uniform and make breakfast for both me and Persona, my Uncle was all ready up and at work.   
Five minutes later Persona was at my door all cleaned up and dressed for the day, we ate our breakfast together and headed out the door.  
“i haven't heard from Trace in a while, that can't be a good sign” Persona looked troubled by Trace's appearance in his life, i smiled and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  
“cheer up” i said.   
Persona laughed and walked me to school, i knew today would be boring and dull and I'm normally right.  
I sat in my history class, the fire drill went off suddenly, we all went outside Persona stood close to me outside and Corrina walked up to me.  
“hey Bea you okay?” she asked happily.  
“yea I'm fine, hows you and your poet boyfriend?” i asked her.  
“we are going to meet his brother today, i hope he is nice” Corrina hoped.  
“a gathering and you didn't invite me” Trace said as he came over to us.  
“who's your friend?” Trace asked referring to Corrina.  
“this is Corrina, Corrina this is Trace” i introduced them.  
“nice to meet you” Corrina said politely.  
“nice to meet you too” Trace smiled charmingly at her.  
“are you new here?” Corrina asked, even though Corrina already knew more about him than i did.  
“you could say that, i am a friend of Persona” Trace informed her.  
“where are my manners, i do hope you don't think i was ignoring you Bea” Trace took my hand and kissed it, Persona's eyes darkened dangerously, Trace dropped my hand as i held Persona's sleeve tightly.  
“i hope we get a better time to chat some time, i would love to get to know you better” Trace's eyes darkened in a way that made my heart freeze.  
“well i better run along now, i will see you very soon Persona and you Bea and as for you Corrina i will see you in class” and with that Trace walked off.  
“if he ever touches you again i will rip out his vocal cords so he can never even speak again let alone say your name” Persona snarled.   
Persona grabbed my hand and inspected where he kissed me, Persona growled dangerously that made people near us move away. Persona's fangs lengthened as he pulled my hand to his lips and breathed on the spot where Trace kissed me.  
“Persona just remember” i said and turned my wrist upwards so he could see the bite mark on it. Persona's eyes warmed up as he smiled down at it, he dropped my hand and calmed down. 

Once we was allowed back inside we sat back down and got on with our lessons, Persona was more happy now he was smiling more around me, i writ his name on his palm with my finger. Persona smiled as he watched me, then i did a “O” shape with my finger tip on his palm, and mouthed a few words as warmth entered the tip of my finger, once i finished Persona frowned.  
“just a little protection spell, just in case” Persona smiled at my attempt to protect him, he hugged me and murmured how much he liked me in my ear.

We sat in class talking about our work, helping each other out when needed and by the end of our lessons our work was perfect. Our teachers was happy with us working together, they welcomed Persona coming up to another person even if he did shun every body else.   
Once our lessons of the day was finished we put all our books away and headed out of school.  
“i have to do something for my family today, i will be a bit busy but if i can i will visit you tonight okay” Persona told me, i smiled and nodded at him.   
He walked me home and went inside, today i was going to spoil myself and have a pizza for dinner.   
I enjoyed every last bite of it, after dinner i felt a bit messy from the greasy food so i took a wash and sat on the sofa watching T.V.   
My Uncle came home and ate dinner then sat beside me for a while, then kissed my forehead and headed to his study. I just sat back and relaxed i felt so happy and content, i smiled as i heard a knock on the door but when i opened the door no one was there.  
I frowned, closed the door and sat back down, five minutes later the knock was there again and once again no one was there. I frowned and shut the door again, it might be one of those kids running around playing tricks.   
My Uncle walked out of his study and looked tired.  
“maybe you should go to bed early” i suggested.  
“you know what i will, i deserve the rest” my Uncle said and went up stairs, i smiled at him as he went. I scowled as i heard another knock at the door, i opened the door lazily and saw Persona standing there.  
“you don't look happy” Persona commented.  
“oh some ones been knocking at the door and running away” i said, i brought him in and he kissed my hand.   
I smiled and sat in the front room again, once again there was a knock at the door. But before i could feel the annoyance of it, Persona's eyes narrowed and opened the door in a flash, he came back seconds later.  
“there was no one there” Persona informed me, i sighed in annoyance, Persona then sat beside me.  
“my father wants to meet you” Persona told me.  
“me?, your father wants to meet me?” i asked in disbelief.  
“yes he would like to meet the stunning young Witch that has held my attention” Persona smiled down at me.  
“i would love to” i hugged him tightly, Persona laughed lightly and wrap his arms around me.  
“do you think your mother will like me?” i asked as i pulled away to look at him.  
“i think she will find you charming” Persona reassured me then kissed my hand.  
“so is the bite mark sore?” Persona asked looking at it and gently brushing his thumb over it.  
“it feels warm” i told him.  
“warm?” Persona's gaze lifted to my face.  
“yes every since you bit me it has felt warm, but as it's healing I'm starting to not feel it” i said, Persona smiled and pressed my wrist to his lips as he breathed in deeply.  
“your scent is so rare” Persona murmured, i blushed lightly at his comment, locks of my hair fell in front of my cheeks covering my blushing face.  
“i have never met some one like you before, my father will be very happy to meet you, he was even more happy to hear that you are a Witch. He loves Witch's and their powers, so how about tomorrow afternoon once you get changed out of your uniform we can head over to mine and introduce you” i looked up at him happily and nodded.  
“now i think it's past your bed time” Persona smiled at me. He brought me up stairs and tucked me into bed, Persona suddenly stiffened and looked out of the window, his eyes narrowed as he growled.  
“what's wrong?” i asked.  
“Trace is out there i can smell him” Persona told me.  
“can you smell me?” i asked, Persona's eyes came to land on me in surprise.  
“yes” he said.  
“what do i smell of?” i asked.  
“you smell familiar and soothing, like a summer morning” Persona told me.  
“thank you” i said and snuggled up to my pillow.  
“Persona I'm going to pay you back for all this kindness, protecting and romance, you have done everything in your power to ease me, thank you so much” Persona kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear “the debt is cleared my young Witch, i enjoy spoiling you, now sleep and dream of your Vampire” Persona disappeared as i started to dream.

Chapter 11

I opened the front door to see Trace standing there, i looked up at him in surprise, i was expecting Persona to pick me up or meet me at the school.  
“hello Bea” Trace lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles, i just stared at him in shock.  
“Trace what are you doing here?” i asked.  
“oh no reason, i wanted to stop by and find out how you were” Trace spoke politely.  
“I'm fine but i don't think we should be talking with out Persona with us” i told him.  
“and why is that little Witch?” Trace looked down at me.  
“Persona doesn't like you near me and i don't like you, so i want you to leave me alone” i told him.   
I picked up my bag and shut the door and i went to school, Trace didn't follow me but he was in school when i walked in. Persona greeted me at the gate, he tucked a stray lock behind my ear and gave me an affectionate gaze.  
“i dreamed of you last night” he told me, my heart skipped a beat as i looked up at him.  
“really, what happened in your dream?” i asked as i looked up at him in a day dream, he swooped down and kissed me deeply, he pulled away and smiled down at me.  
“you was chasing me in the forest” Persona smiled warmly at me.  
“lets get to class” he said and took my hand, i followed dumbly. 

Our first class of the day was history with Mr Tarnish.  
“okay class today we are going to learn about the many weaknesses within the Immortal race and how it has affected us in the wars we have had” Mr Tarnish said.   
I hated learning about weaknesses. I bit my lip and listened anyway, Persona gave me a light smile and helped me with my work, but with Trace in our class i knew Persona couldn't relax completely.

On our break i took Persona to the tree's on the school grounds, i knew i had to tell him about Trace turning up at my house, and i also knew there was no great way to tell him.  
“Bea you seem on edge today what's wrong?” Persona asked me.  
“Trace turned up at my house this morning” i told him, Persona's eyes turned very dark.  
“it's just like him to try and smuggle his way into your life, i will not have it” he growled dangerously.   
His eyes looked around trying to find him then he saw him on the other side of the school, his eyes narrowed dangerously, he looked like he was going to lunge at him.   
With out thinking i quickly turned him around, pulled him to me and crashed my lips onto his, praying his mind would be taken off violence. To my surprise one strong arm wrapped around me, he pulled back smiling darkly.  
“nice try my clever Witch but he is going to be six foot under, but thank for the kiss it will be in my memory forever” Persona kissed my forehead making my heart hammer inside my chest.   
“Persona please hold off on the violence until we are out of school you know it's the right thing to do” Persona looked at me and nodded.  
“fine, he shall live for a little while longer, but i promise you i will snap off his fangs and use them for tooth picks” Persona spoke darkly, i caught a glimpse of what a protective person he was.   
I looked up at him like he was a dark hero.  
“Persona” i breathed, he looked down at me his arm still tightly around me.  
“what is it my Witch?” he asked.  
“kiss me” i told him.  
“what” he looked stunned by my demand.  
“kiss me” i said again. Persona swooped down and kissed me with passion and love, then he kissed my hand and looked down at my face.  
“i am glad you care so deeply for me Bea” Persona chucked my chin and laughed at my expression.  
“you are too adorable for words” he laughed and brought me back to class.

After school Persona walked me home and waited in the front room for me to get changed to meet his parents. I looked at my appearance in the mirror, i decided to wear denim jeans, white button up short sleeve top and black shoes.   
Once i was finished Persona held my hand and walked me slowly to his house.  
Persona smiled down at me as he held my hand comfortingly, i looked up at his big dark house. Persona led me up to the door, he opened it and allowed me inside, we was greeted by a long, dark red, large corridor with a big staircase in front of us.  
“Son is that you” a man's voice echoed.   
I tightened my grip on his hand as he brought me to his left into what looked like a front room. A tall man in a red silk button up shirt was sitting at a extravagant dining table with paper's in front of him.  
“Father i would like you to meet Bea” Persona spoke. His Father looked up from his work and his eyes locked on me, he smiled brightly, got up and came towards me.  
“ah Bea, it's a pleasure to meet you my dear” his father bowed and held my hand in his.  
“i am so very honoured by your presence and am very great full for what your presence has done to my son, it is rare to see my son glowing with happiness” his Father spoke proudly.  
“it's nice to meet you too” i told him.  
“ah and so polite too Persona you have caught your self a perfect lady” his Father complimented, i blushed lightly from the compliments.  
“come come, please sit” Persona sat me next to him at the table as his Father sat down too.  
“Persona tells me you are a powerful Witch” i blushed lightly and looked up at Persona.  
“he is exaggerating” i gushed.  
“now Bea i have seen your power's first hand, Father you would be beaming if you saw her in action” Persona put a hand on my shoulder and glowed proudly.  
“i am afraid my wife is out she would of loved to of met you, now Bea there is a reason i wanted you and Persona here today, i trust you have met Trace” Persona's Father said.  
“yes i have met him” i replied.  
“we all know that Trace has his eyes on you and Persona so we have come up with a plan, a fair fight you and Persona against Trace. My Sons strength and your Witch powers, you will have enough power to beat him, so would you mind fighting beside Persona?” he asked.  
“of course I'll do that” i smiled at him.  
“that's brilliant news” he laughed.  
“Persona's dad i just want to say that . .” i began.  
“ah, ah please call me Julius” he insisted.  
“Julius i promise that i will fight beside your son and i will not go back on this deal” i told him.  
“what a pleasant young girl you have, don't let her get away” Julius laughed, the front door opened and closed.  
“ah Jane come in here for a moment” Julius called out softly.   
Then a woman walked in the room, her dark brown hair was all curly and bounced as she walked, she was beautiful the kind of beauty that other women envied. So this was Jane. Not surprising his parents were stunning.  
“this is Bea” Julius spoke, Jane smiled and kissed both my cheeks.  
“it's wonderful to meet you” Jane smiled.  
“i am sure you two have plans today, so i will let you run along” Julius said to us.  
“well i am taking Bea to the forest again” Persona told him, Julius and Jane exchanged a surprised look.  
“you take her to the forest” Julius breathed in shock.  
“this was nice but we really must be going” Persona said and held my hand as we walked out.  
“what was that about?” i asked him.  
“i don't take any one else to the forest” Persona smiled slyly at me.  
“i feel so honored” i smiled up at him.  
“so you should be my lady” Persona's eyes glinted at me.  
“your father seems to like me” i smiled.  
“yes but i am rather jealous” Persona scowled.  
“why?” i laughed.  
“he made you smile when that should be my job” Persona told me.  
“i like you when your like this, all possessive, i find it so sweet” i told him.  
“good” Persona kissed my cheek, once we got to the forest we sat down on a fallen tree trunk and thought about what Julius said.  
“when is this fight going to be?” i asked.  
“sadly it's tomorrow i know it is last minute” i smiled and hugged him.  
“it's okay, afterwards we can go on a date maybe” i blushed lightly at my suggestion.  
“yes, maybe we will and maybe we can play another game of tag” Persona suggested.  
“that sounds fun” i smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.  
“i enjoy your need to kiss me, it matches my need to chase you and capture you” Persona growled playfully, i yelped with laughter and started to run, Persona chuckled darkly.  
“oh young Witch you can't escape me” he chuckled playfully, i quickly got out of view and jumped up on to i high branch and hid in the leafs.  
“now now, come out you shouldn't hid from your Persona” he growled, i smiled widely and tried to stop my self from laughing at his big and dangerous act.  
I bit my lip and jumped down and ran, i heard Persona's feet behind me, he was walking.   
He knew he could catch me in seconds but he was relishing the fun, he smirked and run up just behind me to make me pick up speed and yelp with excitement. I laughed as i started to run out of breath and jumped onto a rock and stood there waiting for Persona, he came out of the tree's with a smirk on his face.  
“come here” Persona crooked his finger, i pointed innocently at my self and mouthed “me”.  
“yes you” he said crooking his finger again.   
Persona opened his arms to me, i jumped into his arms and hugged him, he laughed and hugged me back.   
He lifted me up off the ground so my feet dangled in the air, he kissed my lips softly and nuzzled my nose, Persona sniffed the air then frowned and sniffed again.  
“what's wrong?, is it Trace?” i asked.  
“no, but it's something else, it's a Demon” Persona stood me on my feet and walked two steps still scenting the air, his fangs lengthened in anger.  
“does your Demon know where you are?” he asked.  
“no not that i know of, before my mum just dropped me off i got her to promise me not to tell anyone where i was” i said looking a little worried myself, what if Cameron was in town.  
“maybe it's not Cameron maybe Trace has sent a Demon after us” my gaze followed him as he turned around to look at me.  
“that isn't comforting information, it would be just like Trace to spoil our fun, but i don't think he would send a Demon. Maybe a Vampire or a Fairy but not a Demon, he dislikes them” he told me.  
“maybe he is worried he will lose tomorrow and wants to take us out now” i suggested, Persona smirked at that and hugged me.  
“maybe, but today, tomorrow or even in the next two hundred years he could never take us out” Persona told me, he looked across at the tree's still on edge.  
“just in case lets get you home” Persona said, i nodded.   
He walked me home yet again and kissed me then left.   
I smiled as i watched him go, i bit back an even bigger smile and walked inside.   
I walked into the kitchen to see my mum sitting at the table.  
“Bea” she smiled brightly and hugged me.  
“hi mum!” i smiled and hugged her back.  
“how is school?” she asked as she let go of me and resumed sitting.   
I knew she wanted me to say it was horrible and i wanted to come home, but i just couldn't.  
“it is really good” i told her.  
“your father sends his love, he is still working hard and your Aunt has just had twin boys” my Mother told me, she filled me in on what has been happening in the family while i was away.  
“so your Uncle says that you have been as good as gold for him and also Cameron has been asking about you” she said nervously, my heart stopped for a second remembering Persona asking me if Cameron knew where i lived.  
“he wants to talk to you” i shook my head.  
“no, i won't talk to him” i told her.  
“he seems upset” she said twisting her wedding ring on her finger.  
“then let him be upset, i don't care about him and besides i have found someone to occupy my time” i said firmly.  
“really who?” mum asked taking a sip of her tea.  
“Persona” she frowned and looked at me.  
“Persona! and what is she like” she smiled happily.  
“no Mum Persona is a boys name” i told her.  
“strange name for a boy, okay then what's he like?” my Uncle looked at me over his cup of coffee.  
“well he is one of the brightest people in school and he has shown me around school and town” i told him.  
“so what creature is he?” she smiled brightly at the idea of me having a boy around, she has been begging me to get a boyfriend for ages.  
“he is a Vampire” i smiled, my Uncle got up to answer the knock at the door.  
“well he sounds like a wonderful young man” my mum said approvingly.  
“your Vampire is here” my Uncle announced as Persona walked in the kitchen, my mum and i turned to see Persona standing there with a book in his hand.  
“so your Persona” my mum said and got up to greet him.  
“I'm Bea's mother Lillian” she told him, Persona smiled charmingly at her and held her hand in his.  
“it a pleasure to meet you” Persona smiled and kissed her hand, my mum blushed which i all most burst out laughing at.  
“well aren't you a Romeo” my Mother said fanning her self.  
“remember your married” my Uncle chuckled.  
“i can't believe you just said that” my Mother gasped at my Uncle.  
“i came to give you a your book” Persona handed me a black work book. It was my note book, i must of left it in class but how did Persona know i left it behind.  
“thank you” i smiled and kissed his cheek, then caught myself when i remembered my mother was here and so was my Uncle.  
“sorry” i said to both of them.  
“that's the thing about her hates public shows of affection, she gets it off her Father” my mum shook her head.  
“no I'm pretty sure she gets it off of you, don't forget Steven told me about how he proposed to you” my Uncle said as a big smirk appeared on his face.  
“that wasn't my fault” mum defended her self.  
“wasn't your fault, right” my Uncle laughed.  
“i will see you tomorrow” Persona told me at the door and kissed my forehead then left. I smiled lightly and walked back into the kitchen.  
“so how long have you two known each other?” mum asked.  
“i met him on my first day at the Academy” i told her.   
My mum stayed for another cup of tea then left, i ate dinner and my Uncle went through paper work. I sat on my bed thinking about all the great things Persona has done for me over the last couple of days.   
I should get him some thing to say thank you. But what would i get a powerful Vampire, something that shows him i care.  
There must be something out there he must like, maybe i could get him a book , a sword for training, a ring. Like i have the money for something like that!   
I frowned and looked into my purse. I bit my lip, there was only a little bit of money and there are no jobs round here, so i have to get him something on a budget. I twirled my hair as i thought, it's not my vanity saying this but i know if i asked him what he wanted he might say me. But he has me, I'm his Witch girlfriend. I smiled as i took out a pen and paper and writ on it.

Dear Persona

I was wondering about thing you like in general

from Bea 

I made a dry face at my letter and shook my head, it sounded a little weird but it was the only thing i could think of off hand, i tied it with ribbon and rubbed my hands together and sure enough it flew out the window to Persona's house. I got off my bed and ran myself a bath, i laid in the bath for five minutes before i started to wash my hair. I put on my navy blue night shorts and top, i walked back into the room to see a black letter tied up with red ribbon, i opened it and began to read.

To my Gentle Bea

I am flattered that you ask such a question so i will tell you, there is only one thing i would like at this present moment, i want a kiss

from your Vampire

I blushed lightly and then frowned i cant give him that, i give him that every day, i wanted to get him something special. I smiled and got changed into comfortable clothes, i put on my trainers, sneaked outside and walked down the street to Persona's house.  
“hello Bea” a familiar voice spoke, i looked ahead to see Trace.  
“isn't it past your bed time?” Trace smiled pleasantly.  
“since when do you know my bed time?” i asked him with genuine curiosity.  
“well once you've watched someone as long as I've been watching you, you pick up a few things” Trace said idly.  
“i am guessing you are heading to Persona's house to shower him with love, don't let me stop you by all means, it makes me enjoy your company even more, it will be even more delicious when i steal you away” Trace's eyes darkened.  
“i don't see that happening any time soon” i informed him.  
“oh i can wait Bea, but it won't take long, sooner or later the tables will turn” Trace said as he walked towards me.  
“see you tomorrow” Trace said walking past me.   
I watched him walk into the shadows. 

I went to Persona's home and before i could knock Persona opened the door and smiled down at me.  
“i knew you couldn't stop your self from coming” he smiled charmingly at me.  
“i made you something” he told me, brought me inside and took me to the kitchen to see a big bowl of mint ice cream with two spoon.  
“you did this for me” i smiled and hugged him.  
“well i made it” Persona spoke proudly, we sat down and ate.  
“you are full of surprises” i smiled.  
“tell me something interesting” Persona smiled.  
“like what?” i asked.  
“well, what is weirdest thing you have ever come across?” Persona asked taking another scoop.  
“okay, when i was ten i was in class and you know every school has that one person who doesn't wash them selves?” i asked, Persona choked on his laughter.  
“yes” he replied grinning.  
“well his name was Kenny, he really liked me and i didn't cause he was filthy and he acted like he was a charmer” i told him.  
“i bet i can top that” Persona said smugly.  
“oh really go ahead” i smiled.  
“once i had a thumb in my drink” Persona told me.  
“a thumb!” i yelped.  
“yes a thumb” Persona laughed.  
“oh my god” i cringed picturing it in my mind.  
“it wasn't too bad it wasn't even blue yet” Persona chuckled.  
“oh well that makes it okay, it being freshly cut off” i said sarcastically, i shook my head as he laughed at me. I scooped some ice cream up and ate it, it was surprisingly goo. When most people try and make something from scratch it tastes bland but not Persona's ice cream.  
“okay how about coming home to find my Father's face covered in lipstick marks and my Mothers lipstick is all smudged” i smiled.  
“how about coming home to bite marks all over your Mother and your Fathers fangs bloody with him grinning from ear to ear” Persona smiled.  
“okay that is uncomfortable” i agreed, Persona sighed happily as he looked at me.  
“and my Father came up with a stupid excuse for the bite marks” Persona said dryly.  
“what was his excuse?” i asked him smiling lightly.  
“he said he accidentally fell and bit her and he couldn't suppress a smile when he said that” i bit my lip at the funny moment.  
“how is the bite mark healing up?” Persona asked.  
“it is all gone now” i told him.  
“you heal fast” Persona complimented. We finished the ice cream.  
“that was amazing you have such a gift” i smiled.  
“thank you” he replied.  
“my father is in his study working a few things out and my mother is in a bath full of milk so we can have some alone time” Persona told me, i smiled up at him.  
“so tell me did Trace have anything interesting to say?” he asked me with a knowing smile.  
“not really just the same old” Persona nodded.  
“tomorrow is going to be tough for both of us but tomorrow we have a day off, so we can rest tomorrow and i will meet you in town at midnight. If I'm not there then the fight has all ready started and i am in the forest, i wouldn't be beneath him to kick start the fight early” Persona said to me, he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled at me.  
“let me walk you home” Persona offered.  
“oh no thank you i can get back all by my self you just get a some sleep okay” Persona said good bye to me at the door and kissed me goodnight, he murmured sweet words in my ear and said good bye.

Chapter 12

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and chocolate, i went down stairs in my grey, cotton, dressing gown to see my Uncle making mountains of pancakes with chocolate chips on them. He sat me down and got me to eat half of them so i was nice and full, my Uncle sipped a cup of hot chocolate and sighed happily, he got two days off and he was relishing every moment of it.   
I went back up stairs after breakfast and washed myself then got dressed into shorts and a top, i slipped on my shoes and started to clean my bedroom.  
“I'm off out” my Uncle called from down stairs i heard the faint sound of the door shutting then i got back to cleaning. The phone rang and rest assured it was my mum checking up on me.  
“honey your Father is here and he wants to speak with you, good luck” mum said then handed the phone over to dad.   
Good luck?, Good luck with what?.  
“how's my pumpkin” my dad spoke happily.  
“I'm fine how are you?” i asked as i sat on the bottom step of the stair case.  
“same old, your Mother tells me you have a Boyfriend. I will be coming to visit to tomorrow do you mind bring your young Vampire along, i would love to meet him” dad said as he put on a happy front.  
“sure why not” i smiled weakly.  
“great, so i will see you tomorrow then i have to go lady bug i will speak to you tomorrow, love you bye” he said.  
“love you bye” i repeated then hung up. If me and Persona live through tonight he is in for a day in hell, i sighed and sat down on the sofa and relaxed as i read a book. My Uncle came back an hour later and packed the cupboards full of food.  
“my dad called” i told my Uncle as he sat next to me.  
“really what did he say?” my Uncle smiled.  
“he wants to meet Persona tomorrow” i told him.  
“well Persona is a strong young man i think he will survive” my Uncle reassured me.  
“thanks” i smiled up at him not worried about my dad but Persona and Trace, tonight we will be fighting it out.  
“your Father will probably take you to a restaurant and order fruit drinks he always does when he is introduced to someone” my Uncle told me.   
I went upstairs and writ a note to Persona telling him that my dad wants to meet him, i threw it out the window and it flew to Persona.   
I sat on my bed waiting for a reply for over five minutes, i sighed and got up as a letter landed on my bed, i opened it carefully and scanned the words on the page.

To my Bea

Do not worry i will show your Father what a nice young Vampire i am and he will see you are in safe hands. Just don't fret over this i will be over tomorrow to greet you and your Father, just rest for now.

From Persona.

I smiled and shook my head at my silliness, i laid down again and took a nap on my bed as i opened my eyes it was beginning to get dark so i quickly got my hair brushed and tied it up. I went down stairs to find a note from my Uncle saying that he will be out tonight, good thing too.   
What luck!  
I waited until midnight still my Uncle was not home, i checked the clock and sure enough it was midnight, i walked out with my coat on to shield myself from the cold breeze.   
I went to the centre of town and waited five minutes, still Persona hadn't shown up. I frowned and remembered what Persona said about Trace starting the fight early. I sighed and went over to the forest, the forest was well lit with fire flies, i never knew they came to this forest much, suddenly i felt a sharp pain to the side of my head and darkness fell over me. 

I woke up what felt like seconds later, my head was a little sore.  
I was tied to the big tree that once Persona climbed as a child, i looked down to see i was tied to the tree by thick, black, lace ribbon.  
“i see you have woken up” Trace said who was standing only a couple of feet away from me.  
“where is Persona?” i asked.  
“he hasn't arrived yet” Trace told me.  
“Persona has a gift of reading minds i have a gift over clocks, yes i know a boring and very weak gift but i have learned to love it. The clocks at your house says midnight but in fact it is only Eleven at night” Trace explained.  
“you changed my clocks” i frowned.  
“yes and when Persona arrives i will kill him, then i will go to his and your family and explain how evil Werewolf's killed you, and by the sight of your mangled body he was driven insane and took his own life. I will tell them it was too late to save you by the time he got to you, the Werewolves fled and there will be forever a unsolved mystery in this forest. My biggest fantasy will come true, i have always wanted to own a forest that is cursed, parents shall warn there children not to enter the forest and they will tell the tale of the murder that happened inside it” Trace said darkly.  
“you have done all this to own a cursed Forest?” i asked in utter surprise.  
“exactly” Trace spoke calmly.  
“you are insane” i finally said after a minute of silence.  
“what?” He asked as he looked at me, he looked dumbfounded by what i said.  
“you are insane!, is that all you want to do with your life lets just say you get your forest what then?, what are you going to do once you killed your former best friend?” i asked him.  
“i knew you would try and fight dirty” Persona said walking out of the shadows.  
“how long have you been listening in?” Trace asked.  
“long enough to know you are completely insane” Persona said and rolled his head before lunging at Trace and pulling him out of my sight.   
I took in a deep breath and began trying to get out of the lace that was currently holding me to a tree, i breathed in as much as i could as i slowly slipped from the tree and rubbed my stomach from the stinging pain of having been tied not too lightly.   
I caught sight of Persona and Trace not too far away, i ran too them, Trace kicked Persona to the ground. Persona achingly got up slowly and shook his head to try and clear it.   
Trace took out a knife, i ran even faster, Persona just turned around once Trace began to throw it at him.   
Slice.  
Persona looked down at himself, smirked and shook his head.  
“you never was a good aim” Persona said, his face suddenly turned pale as he looked ahead, i was in the way of him with a knife through my stomach, i fell to the floor numbly.   
Persona rushed towards me.  
“Bea!” he yelled heartbreakingly. I looked down at the knife and breathed slowly through my nose and out of my mouth, slowly through my nose and out my mouth, i looked at the knife and pulled it out of me and it landed on the floor.   
Persona was all ready brutally fighting Trace.   
My open stab wound began to glow a dim light. I got up as my stomach began to heal. Who knew my powers were that strong?.   
I rushed forward to help Persona and slapped Trace, a deep burn mark on his face sent him flying.   
Persona checked my stomach as Trace weakly got up, Trace smirked and dashed forward and threw me up in the air far above the tree's.   
Persona tried to jump to get me but Trace slammed him to the floor and scratched his back deeply.   
I turned in mid air as my powers crackled, i landed softly with my hand on Trace's shoulders then something burst in me.  
“sit!” i yelled, Trace's eyes widened as he smashed into the floor, i kicked him in the stomach knocking down a tree as he hit it, i landed on my feet out of breath. Persona got up, his fangs glistering with blood as he bit into Trace.   
I picked up the knife as Trace punched Persona off him.  
“my my what a strong Witch you are” Trace's eyes glowed with deadly interest.   
I turned and ran into the forest as he chased after me, it didn't take long until he tackled me down to the floor and pinned my arms down.  
“why is Persona so fascinated by you?” he seethed.  
I struggled, i twisted my wrist around and stabbed him in the leg, he howled in pain and i quickly got up. Trace pulled the knife from his leg and stood up to lunge at me as Persona knocked into him.  
“never touch her” Persona snarled and scratched his face sending him spinning.   
Persona grabbed my hand as we started running to a better fighting ground, we could hear him behind us. Trace knocked into me sending me into Persona, we both fell to the floor with me landing on Persona's chest, Persona looked at me and wiped the blood from my cheek with his fingers.  
“i will give you his throat” Persona promised me.   
He sat me down and ran into the shadows all i could hear was swooshing of fists and biting, Persona limped back to me with blood on his mouth.   
I smiled as i limped to him, i wiped the blood from his mouth and stroked the hair out of his face.  
“i think we both need a bath” i smiled.  
“put first lets fix you up” i suggested, i pealed off the rags that was formally his top. I turned him to see the deep claw marks in his back, i brushed my glowing palms over his back and after a five minutes his skin was healed with only a very faint tinges of scars.  
Persona kissed my forehead, i helped Persona put Trace in a coffin that was lent up against a tree.  
“i brought this coffin for Trace, we will send him back to his family with a letter, don't worry he isn't dead” i helped Persona drag the coffin to his house, Persona put the coffin in the front room. Persona looked into a grand mirror on the wall and brushed his forehead.  
“you know even with the blood you still look handsome” i said shyly at Persona, he smiled and held me close. Persona took me up stairs and let me use the shower. He lent me some clothes he found, i walked out of the bathroom all clean.  
“you look like my mother” Persona shook his head at the white top and dark blue skirt i was wearing.  
“and you look like your dad” i teased, Persona came over to me and kissed my forehead.  
“how did you heal?” he asked me as he studied my stomach again.  
“i always knew i had some healing abilities but i never knew they were this strong” i explained.  
“healing abilities in a soon-to-be Immortal?, very useful” he rolled his eyes.  
“it came in handy didn't it?” i raised an eye brow.  
“yes your right” he nodded.  
“let me walk you home, i will give you your clothes tomorrow once they are clean” Persona smiled at me.  
“are you sure it is okay with you washing them it won't be any trouble will it?” i asked.  
“not at all” Persona walked me home, i looked up at Persona all clean from blood and in clean clothes.  
“Persona” i mumbled.  
“yes Bea” Persona smiled as we walked.  
“i love you” i said, he stopped and looked at me, lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.  
“and i love you” Persona smiled charmingly and kissed my hand again.   
We stood outside my door, i touched the back of his neck and stood on my tip toes to kiss him softly, he stood and kissed me back.  
“good night Witchling” Persona murmured.  
“good night Vampire” i hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

Chapter 13

I opened the front door to Persona's handsome face, i smiled up at him, a charming smile appeared on his face as he presented to me a small bunch of flowers. They were light pink and tied together with a yellow ribbon, i held them and smelled them dreamily.  
“i am glad you enjoy your gifts, now my Bea is your Uncle home?” Persona asked.  
“no he went out to play poker with a few friends” i told him, he swooped me into a dramatic hold and gazed into my eyes.  
“you look stunning today” Persona said passionately, i tried to hide my blushing face with the flowers.  
“there is no need to hid your face i can never tire of looking at you, I'm happy you have healed” Persona said and pulled me close to his chest.  
“I'm only a little sore” i admitted.  
“where are you sore?” Persona asked.  
“well my shoulders are aching and my hand is sore” i told him, he stood me up.  
“which hand is it?” i raised my left hand, he cradled it in his and kissed my fingertips.  
“your poor little hand, i will nurse you back to health” Persona spoke to me.  
“don't be so silly it's only a little sore” i smiled shyly.  
“none the less i will nurse you back to health my Witch” Persona smiled proudly at me.  
“i am very proud of you for what you did last night, you were very brave, but i still see you as a delicate little Witch so i will be taking care of you” Persona kissed my cheek and smiled down at me.  
“when is your father getting hear?” Persona asked me.  
“i don't know but it will be soon” i told him, he dropped his arms from me and ruffled my hair.  
“it will be good to see who raised you to be such a level minded young lady” Persona complimented.  
“and i can see where you got your good looks from” i complimented back.  
“now now you keep your teasing words to a minimum in front of your father, i don't want him sharpening his pitch forks and coming after me with a wooden stake” Persona warned mockingly.  
“i am sure my dad will not attack you” i promised.  
“you can never be too sure of what a protective parent will do” Persona warned once more and kissed my sore hand.  
“well i mostly think he will act like a gentleman but if he is harsh with you i promise i will nurse you back to health” i mocked, Persona growled and kissed my cheek.  
“well i should hope so” i put the flowers in a small vase and then sat with Persona on the sofa watching T.V commenting on how many times the news reporter pronounced something wrong. I heard the front door open and foot steps.  
“pumpkin are you hear” called my dad's voice, i smiled and went to him and hugged him tightly.  
“sweet pea look at you, you have changed so much” dad fussed.  
“it's only been couple of weeks” i told him.  
“it's an honour to meet you Mr Winterberry” Persona said appearing beside me.  
“so you are Persona, my Wife has spoken about you” my dad said as he sized him up.  
“all good i hope” Persona smiled.  
“yes she speaks highly of course but my Wife is easy to please with first impressions” dad pointed out.  
“be nice” i scolded my dad.  
“i promise i will behave” he promised.  
“so i hear you go to the Academy here that is impressive” my dad complimented.  
“thank you, your daughter is one of the best students at the school, i know you will be happy to know she is one of the strongest in her fighting class” Persona told him.  
“ah so my little Witchling is teaching them a thing or two, you must tell be about it” dad laughed. We went to a restaurant and sat down as Persona told my dad how i beat Jodie in the fighting class.  
“that's my girl she always did get her fighting from her mother, my wife was a spirited one herself in her fighting lessons” he smiled proudly at me.  
“i hear you are the son of Julius, I've heard much about him and his life i hope you make good decisions like your father” Persona exchanged pleasant conversation asking my dad about his life.  
“then my wife gave birth to Bea” dad continued his story, my dad handed over a photo which he had in his wallet.   
Persona smiled at it then handed it back.  
“her hair was always long when she was little we had to tie it up cause it kept getting in the way” my dad smiled.  
“oh Bea another thing Cameron has asked for you” dad informed me.  
“really what did you say?” i asked.  
“i said if he didn't stop annoying you i would rip off his horn and use them as paper weights, but i do think he knows where you are” he told me.  
“so Vampire eh” dad said bluntly.  
“yes i am” Persona smiled proudly.  
“tell me have you bitten my daughter?” he asked Persona, i froze and looked up at Persona, his face was all calm and collected.  
“only on the wrist when i needed aid, your daughter offered it to me in my hour of need” he twisted his words politely.  
“my daughter has always been caring” i sighed with relief.  
“your daughter's powers are growing every day” my dad's mood picked up and started to have a full blown conversation with Persona about the first time i used my powers.  
“it was so cute she was only three she turned invisible it was a good thing she was so mucky all we could see was little paint marks moving” my dad laughed.   
I smiled at them both, i was glad they were getting along, Persona started up a topic about my dad when he was younger and that added another hour of talking. I just watched them with delight, laughing and joking.  
“Bea your mother sends her love and hopes you are still okay” dad kissed my cheek and hugged me.  
“she only saw me the other day” i laughed.  
“i know but you know how she is always worrying about something, if its not you its me, and if it's not me its her friends” my dad smiled, i adjusted my necklace a little and smiled at Persona.  
“so tell me Persona do you have any brothers or sisters?” dad asked.  
“no i am an only child” Persona told him.  
“ah so you didn't have to put up with nagging sisters and big brothers you are lucky” i smiled up at my dad, his phone rang so he stepped outside for a minute.  
“your father is a well spoken man” Persona complimented, i smiled brightly at him.  
“he seems to like you” i said cheerfully.  
“yes he does” Persona kissed my hand and sat up straight as my dad came back. After a nice lunch my dad had to leave, something about business, Persona wrapped an arm around me once he left.  
“i noticed you only kissed me once he left” i smiled up at him.  
“it would have been insulting your father if i did so in front of him” Persona spoke boldly, i smiled and hugged him.  
“you really are perfect” i laughed, Persona hugged me back.  
“i am very happy you think so because i think that we are perfectly matched, Bea the opera is on tonight we can go if you want?” Persona offered.  
“just like the first time you took me out, i would love to” i kissed his cheek, Persona smiled charmingly at me.   
Persona strolled with me home and linked his fingers with mine, he kissed me good bye and told me when he would pick me up.

As soon as i got in i ran my self a bath and spoiled myself a little with some chocolate, after my bath i wrapped up my hair with a towel and sat on my bed and read some romantic books. I got my self ready into black trousers and a purple, button up, smart shirt.  
I went down the stairs, sat on the sofa and watched some T.V as i ate some light dinner. I waited as i thought back to when we first went to the opera, i smiled at the memory as i did there was a knock on the door, right on time.   
I went to the door and swung it open, my face paled, a dark dirty figure stood at the door covered in blood.  
“Trace!” i gasped, he smiled politely and grabbed me and pressed me to him, he held me there by holding my upper arms and digging his nails in.  
“you and me are going to have a chat” Trace breathed in my face.   
My eye lids suddenly got very heavy, darkness gloved my sight as i passed out, i woke up minutes later. I was laid on stone floor, i sat up and looked around dizzily, i was in a large clearing of a forest.  
“now you are awake tell me where is Persona?” Trace asked behind me, he was on his knees with his hands on my shoulder's, i licked my lips.  
“do not even bother lying to me” Trace got up and breathed in deeply, i stood up and faced him.  
“Persona should be arriving at your house to pick you up any second now right?, in which he will find no Witch to distract him tonight, instead he will find a note on the door that says you have fallen ill and you can not go out tonight. He will go home and in the morning when he goes to that Academy he wont find you there either, so he will look for you and of course his thoughts will come to me, he will find you here dead or alive i have not decided” Trace drawled on.  
“but i must say i do see now what he sees in you, innocence is a thing which is rare, you must of struck Persona like a ray of sunshine once he saw you for the first time” Trace locked his eyes on me, my lips parted in surprise at his words.  
“you are his halo, his caring angel, the Witch of his dreams which casts a spell on his none beating heart and makes it ache. What bliss it must be like, but so delicate and so easily to break” his eyes narrowed, he gripped my wrists in one hand and raised me off the ground, i held still, fighting him like this would only end bad for me.  
“your powers are great but you still are as breakable as glass and Persona knows this that's why he didn't let you go into town, stubborn creature that you are went anyway. Then i saw you, his little Witch, the way he looks at you is enough to make me bite myself to stop from gagging” Trace tightened his grip, hurting my wrists.  
“but why should your evening be ruined?” Trace opened his bare palm and blew into my face. I went limp as i left very slow and dizzy, what powers does he have?. He held my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist and started to slow dance with my limp body as he hummed a tuned.  
“you are very stupid aren't you” i muttered, he stopped and looked down at me.  
“why is that?” he asked.  
“you forget one thing” i smiled lightly, he looked down at me in waiting.  
“if i was ill he would go to my room and make me better not walk away” i breathed, Trace frowned then his eyes widened.  
“my Witch is very smart isn't she” Persona's voice echoed, i smiled at the familiar voice, Trace put me down and looked around.  
“you steal my Witch once that is a crime, you steal my Witch twice its a death sentence” Persona's voice growled dangerously, i closed my eyes as i remembered the many times that voice frightened others who crossed him.  
“my Bea knows i would never leave her if she was ill” Persona stepped out and stroked a strange leaf on my skin.  
“you forget too easily that i know you are allergic to this” he said waving the leaf.  
“the last time you came in contact with it you almost died luckily i was there to save you, if i knew you would turn on me i would never of helped you” Persona drawled.   
Persona eyed me for any cuts or gashes and smiled.  
“how did you find her so quickly?” Trace asked.  
“i have become quiet happy with her scent, i could scent her from anywhere, you left a trail of her coming over here” Persona narrowed his eyes at him.  
“you go too far” Persona bared his fangs.  
“not far enough, but dear Persona i know your weakness too” Trace darted forward and bit Persona in the neck making him drop to the floor and clutch his neck. I flamed with anger as i tackled Trace down and punched him repeatedly in the face, he kicked me off sending me to my back as Persona bit him back. Persona didn't move, he bit harder and harder until Trace trashed weakly from blood loss.   
Persona stood up looking at Trace. My stomach ached from the kick.   
Persona turned and came to me, he looked down at my arms wrapped around my stomach and lifted my top to inspect the damage and winced at a bruise that was all ready forming.  
“is Trace going to die this time?” i asked.  
“yes” Persona replied as he touched my stomach.  
“he kicked you pretty hard, but it will heal” Persona murmured, i blushed lightly at Persona looking at my bare skin, i pulled my top down snapping him out of his gaze.  
“are you okay?” i asked, there was a few deep scratches on him and a bite mark but other than that he was okay.  
“i am fine i am more worried about you” Persona frowned, sniffed me and then snarled.  
“his scent is all over you” his eyes darkened.  
“we better get out of here” i told him and turned to lead us out, he held my arm and pulled me back to him.  
“my Bea, you are hurt” he whispered and stroked my cheek.  
“no” i lied.  
“Don't lie to me” he gazed down at me.   
I sighed and gave him my fists, my knuckles where red from punching Trace, Persona kissed my knuckles one by one then brought both my hands to his lips and breathed in.  
“your scent is so pure” Persona mumbled then looked down at my tiny hands in his.  
“your hands look so breakable yet still you used them to protect me” Persona held me close and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.  
“My Witch Girl, i love you” i smiled and blushed.  
“i love you too” i told him, he kissed my lips and brushed his lips against my cheek. He held my wrist and kissed over the vein.  
“your blood is as glorious as your compassion” Persona spoke smoothly and leaned down to my neck and kissed softly.  
“you know Persona i can bite just as wonderfully as you can” i told him and bit his neck, he cradled my head and smiled.  
“oh yes you can” Persona chuckled.


End file.
